To Be Theirs
by crazyevildru
Summary: Continues after To Be Hers. The gang moves to Memphis for the clubs to open, into Eric's huge mansion. Sookie is expecting in two months. But can they deal with the discovery of a larger threat to the supe community and still prepare for their babies? TO BE TRILOGY: To Be His, To Be Hers, To Be Theirs
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: To Be Theirs  
**SEQUEL TO**: To Be His, To Be Hers  
**AUTHOR**: crazyevildru  
**TIMELINE**: after To Be Hers (most of season 5, excluding the last few episodes)  
**POV**: Eric/Sookie  
**SUMMARY**: Continues after To Be Hers. The gang moves to Memphis for the clubs to open, into Eric's huge mansion. Sookie is expecting in two months. But can they deal with the discovery of a larger threat to the supe community and still prepare for their babies?  
**RATING**: NC17/M  
**DISCLAIMER**: I sadly do not own the characters, else there would be way more of Eric's body and many more sex scenes. True Blood belongs to Alan Ball and the characters belong to Charlaine Harris.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: So this is a True Blood fanfic. Please note I've made my own canon about Sookie's fae heritage.

**Please note: italicized words would be the thoughts from another's mind they hear. So when it's Sookie's POV, the italics represent things of Eric's she hears. And if it's Eric's POV, the italics are things of Sookie's he hears.**

**THANKS TO:** jkazzie, fondie0280, Millarca666, Andykins, Team-Sooric-Delena, vilannh, pk22477, LostInSpace33, isipare, classicoldmama, desireecarbenell, VAlady, loveallsvmtb, B-Rock525, mindy781, Mikaelv, hgbrondo, Londa1795, charhamblin, Goldie Jean Aeglaca, Lusty, MistressSteady, nics789

**Chapter 1**

"And this is going to be where Daddy gives Mommy a heart attack when he starts training his little warriors in sword fighting," I whisper as I walk into the exercise studio slash workout room. It's already got some work out equipment for me on one end and Eric's sword collection covers the wall at the other end.

I don't know if they can sense the new place but they were a bit apprehensive last night, so I think they might know something is changing. Perhaps they can see it through my eyes if we're psychically linked? Either way, I've been walking them around and talking to them and they seem content to listen.

"See? So it's just a much bigger house with lots of green grass for us to play. And Daddy is getting horses for the stables so he can teach us how to ride. And we've got a huge pool so you can learn to swim. We'll have so much fun together," I coo to them as I leave that room and head back to the second floor with all the bedrooms.

"Say Pappa, where are you?" I call out to him and suddenly, I'm standing beside him. "I believe the babies didn't want me wasting time looking for you," I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Almost got this set and ready for the mattresses," he states. He's with a couple of his men setting up our bed. I don't care if nothing gets unpacked for a week, but our bed needs to be set up immediately. He and I have our priorities, like christening the new house and our new bed with lots of sex.

"See, Babies? Pappa's getting our bedroom set up so we can get a good night sleep in the new house. So now we get to go and pick out the babies' room!"

I don't want it far from ours at all, so I choose the large room next to ours. It has ivory walls that I will have painted; Eric said he'll commission an artist to paint a mural in the room. I don't know what it will be yet, but I can see a rocking chair and little bookshelf between two of the windows so I can read to my little babies there. My belly glows quite brightly when I think of that.

"Do you like that, Lovies?" I laugh and glow back at them.

They have been nothing but chirping and happy and very talkative since we figured it out all. Every now and then, we'll feel a pang of sadness so Eric and I keep reminding them that they'll get to be together in just a couple short months.

In the last two weeks since the ordeal, I've gained five inches on my waist. I thought I'd feel like a whale or something but I just feel happy. Hell, I feel radiant. I link to my two little babies very often and I wonder if that means they are most fae-like. I would have thought the more vampire-ish babies would be in one placenta and the fae children in the other, but maybe there's no distinction. Either way, they send me visions of my other babies daily.

"So this will be your room," I smile and take note of the closet. It's going to be measured and customized to have plenty of places for all the things we'll need for the babies. Me and my ladies have made lists of things that need to be purchased, starting with thick curtains that will keep it safe for my vampire and the possibility of the children being light-sensitive. We really have no idea how the vampire blood will affect them, especially since I've had so much of it.

"And you'll have a big crib where you can all cuddle up and sleep together," I tell them and laugh at how loud their chirping gets. "See, my little birdies? Mamma will take care of you, I promise." We're actually having a crib built that will accommodate five infants, since we can't find one that's big enough. It'll be large enough for five but because then it might be hard to get to the babies, it is going to have locking wheels on it so I can pull it out and move it around to reach them all.

I still haven't decided if I want a crib in our bedroom. I haven't brought it up with Eric yet because I don't know how he'd feel about having the babies sleeping in our room. I just feel as if I'll want them with me all the time. Maybe the easier solution would be to have a bed in their room for me. I still have at least a month to decide.

"The bed is done," Eric says before he slides his arms around me. "They'll work on carrying up all your things next." He kisses my neck gently as he rubs my belly. "How are our little babies?"

"Very happy about a big crib where they can all cuddle together," I inform him. "And quite excited about me having a rocking chair as well. Can you have the furniture guy make one?"

"Of course. He'll do all the furniture that you want. You just have to pick the color stain you'd like."

Well that's easy enough. "We'll need the crib, changing table, a couple dressers as well as the rocking chair, a toy chest and a couple bookshelves."

"Your wish, my lady," he whispers and starts sliding my dress up my thighs.

"Eric," I protest but I don't really mean it. Instead, I use my orange to close and lock the door.

"Yes, my wanton lady?" he laughs a little and snaps my panties off easily. "Mmm… look what I have here," he whispers into my ear and sends chills down my spine as he strokes my core. "Someone wants to get fucked."

"Don't be so nasty," I chastise him when my mind is sending him a dozen images of what I want him to do to me. He moves us both toward the wall and takes my hands and places them there to brace myself.

_Going to show you how nasty I can be, Lover._

I laugh softly but he is right that I've been very wanton lately. Maybe it's feeling safe and happy for a change or maybe it's just pregnancy hormones, but we've had some pretty wonderful sex the past few nights. Well, any time with Eric is wonderful because he's got a thousand years experience and isn't a selfish lover, but the past few days have simply been fun.

He lifts my dress so it's draped over my shoulders and he has access to my body. Then he undoes my bra but I know not to move my hands, so it hangs off me. His hands cup my breasts and pinch my tender nipples that feel like they're swollen already, and five babies are drinking from them.

His jeans rub against my exposed backside now and I feel how hard he is. I rub back against him, trying to entice him to take them off.

_Spread your legs just a little and lean over, like this._

He pushes my back down a little so I'm arched and my ass and boobs stick out. I squeak when he smacks one of my breasts and I feel his delight at my squeak of surprise. I get a flash from his mind and-

"NO. No, Eric, no," I say and start to move but he traps me in position with his body.

_Trust me, Lover._

"You can coo into my mind all you want, but you are not sticking it there," I hiss as he strokes my core and presses two fingers inside me.

_I wasn't planning on putting it there tonight, Sookie, not until you want it there._

Well you'll be waiting an awful long time, Buddy.

_Luckily, I've got forever to wait._

Arrogant ass.

I groan when he spanks me a bit more harshly than I was spanked as a child. To my surprise, it just turns me on more. His hand comes down again and again as he fucks me with his fingers.

"Errric," I groan and push against him, wanting more contact until- "ERIC!" I squeak.

I chuckle to myself and hold her hips steady as I simply rub her ass, using her own juices to slicken her entrance a little.

_No, Eric._

"Trust me," I whisper. "Not until you want." And I do mean that. She just needs to get used to touch there before I'll push it. I will have her ass as mine and I know she will love it just as she's enjoyed everything else. I am willing to wait, but pushing her a little when she's so wanton simply makes sense.

I dip my fingers into her and work her a little more before moving them back to rub her backside, massaging her entrance gently. It's a delicate balance of giving her contact where she wants and then where I want until we've got a steady rhythm going and she hardly reacts when I touch her there.

I kiss her shoulders before finally unzipping my jeans and the bond floods with more desire for me. And who am I to deny that? Who am I to deny us both what we want? I bury myself in her and take pleasure in bringing us both the climax we want.

He holds me when I feel like jelly until I can stand again. I'm able to fix my bra and pull down my dress though he refuses to give me my panties.

"Master?" we hear Grant call from downstairs. "The truck has arrived."

"I can't wait until we get to try our bed," I tell him before we head downstairs. We arrive just as they are carrying in my grandmother's rocking chair.

"I'd like that in the sitting room," I inform them.

Don't think I don't notice what you did.

_I did nothing you didn't enjoy, Sookie. Why don't you trust me?_

I sigh.

It has nothing to do with trust, Eric. I trust you with my life on a daily basis. It's just not something I want to do.

Before he can respond, "Blood is here," Pam chimes as she walks in, flanked by Jessica and Tara who are carrying cases of blood for us. "Top dollar donors and screened for perfection."

"Well if the bar doesn't work out for you, a blood delivery service could be your next vocation," Eric tells her. "You coming with me to inspect the progress?" he asks her.

"Where does this go?" Grant asks of my Grandmother's sewing table.

"Upstairs in the alcove with the windows," I inform him and basically get to sit and direct his men and Tara and Jessica around as they all unload things from the truck. I'm so happy I decided to bring these things with me. The house is already getting a little character. I really think Gran would love this place.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm to see everyone is excited about the babies and are glad Sookie is sticking to her guns OR think Eric's going to get his way! Haha  
**

**THANKS TO**: Team-Sooric-Delena, Chipndalegal, VAlady, desireecarbenell, Millarca666, fondie0280, classicoldmama, violetsdream, sebeaver, mindy781, pk22477, nordiclover, lunjul, nordiclover, expiredkoolaid, Chipndalegal, KEZZ 1

**Chapter 2**

I can't help but yawn as I reach for another box. I glance at the box and consider opening it to figure out where I want this stuff, but… "Yeah, I'm exhausted." I think even the babies are tired. I rub my belly gently. "Are you all tired too?" I laugh when they blink a couple times. "Okay, okay."

I stare at the bed and it looks extremely inviting. I know Eric said I could buy whatever bedding I wanted, but it's still our bed, not my bed. There were many pretty purple or pink sets but I wanted something manlier for him. All the dark sets I considered were hideous and made me feel like I'd be laying at my own funeral. It took some time but I actually bought three different sets that will be changed out every few days for washing. The one that's on it now is very regal looking, which is good for a king. It's white with gold leaves and vines forming a wreath-like shape on it. We accented with gold and white pillow cases. And it could literally be covered in thorns and I might consider sleeping on it at this moment.

A wave of sleepy desire hits me and I glow purple at them. "You may all go to sleep if you like," I laugh softly. I don't know why they haven't curled up and gone to sleep. They've been pretty active today, fluttering and kicking about. Eric and I gave many reassurances to them today. I know it seems crazy but I know they understand they are in a different place now and are apprehensive about it.

"If you are tired, why have you continued to unpack boxes?" Eric asks as he enters the room. "You know we will pay people to do this."

"But part of the fun is also unpacking and looking at all your stuff and knowing where you put it," I explain as he wraps his arms around me. I lean into his body and the babies calm a little. "Oh were you all missing Pappa? Because he's always nearby." And it's not like they haven't teleported me to him in the past, against my wishes. A wave of amusement comes through.

"These lovely children are going to be a handful, my Sookie," Eric laughs.

"Or at least one is. I wonder if it's the girl or boy, or all of them? You would think it'd be one whose feelings are coming across. But is it our little girl or boy who is mischievous?"

"Most likely my son," Eric smiles and flops down on the bed. "Now come here, my queen."

I teleport onto the bed next to him and the babies blink happily, yet sleepily.

"We need names for them."

I've been thinking a lot about them now that I feel we can breathe a little. We'll have to decide on all five, but I would at least like to be able to address the two who converse with me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Billy, Joe, Pete, Dave and Ryan," I state and she elbows me. "I know. You're serious. Yes, we need strong names for our babies, names that say 'don't fuck with me' without having to say the words."

"Eric, I'm much more serious and I don't want my children's names to be terrifying either. But… they should be meaningful. Do you have any family names you want to use? I was looking online at Norse names and they are… very strange."

I laugh softly but I'm very touched she'd have even thought to look up names from my life.

"Do you want an Eric junior?"

"If it were one boy, perhaps, but… we do have three boys and two girls to name."

I push her dress up over her baby bump so I can kiss her stomach. "What would you like your names to be, huh? Thor? Odin? Freyja?" I laugh.

"We're not naming my son Thor."

"I wouldn't dream of naming my children after the gods," I explain. "Just as you wouldn't name a child Alah, we never named our children the names of the gods. Though clearly Freyja must favor you since she is the Goddess of fertility and war."

"Well can she bring more of the fertility and less of the war?" Sookie asks as she runs her fingers through my hair. I wonder if I should start growing it out again but it's more professional short. "I was… I thought about Erica, though."

"Erica?" I ask as I look up at her.

"For little miss chatty. She's obviously very strong because she's been speaking for her siblings. She reminds me of you, from what I know of her. I just-"

"I love that," I nod. "Do you?" I ask her stomach. "Little miss, are you in there? Is your name Erica?" There's a pretty strong kick as well as a wave of happy that floods the bond. Sookie is beautiful as she laughs at the sensations. "I think she likes it, Mamma."

"Do you like your name, Erica?" Sookie asks as she rubs her stomach and there's another strong kick followed by adoration. "Mamma's little Erica," she repeats as Sookie glows purple and her stomach blinks purple back.

"Well that's one down, four to go," I inform her. These moments when it's just Sookie and I, touching the babies, or looking at whatever images they show us, are my favorite times each night. I am very anxious to meet them and hold them, but… I think we'll both miss this part as well.

I kiss her stomach and whisper to them about how loved they are and how much fun they'll have in the new house once they are born. It earns me a few blinks and gentle kicks.

"We don't have to strictly pick Norse names," I inform her. "They are your children as well and there are plenty of wonderful names from all over the world. As long as it says Northman last, we can pick whatever we want."

Even in her sleepy state, that seems to make her relax just a little more. I think we both assumed we'd be breaking in this new bed and giving our bedroom the first of many amazing shows, but she can barely keep her eyes open.

I pull her shoes and panties off as well as her bra and dress before tucking her into bed. I strip as well and join her under the covers. This bed is probably the most comfortable bed I've ever had. It was customed for my height so I can lay straight and not have my feet hanging off or even close to the end. Additionally, the mattress is the best money can buy.

"Nothing but the best for my family," I whisper to her stomach as I slip under the covers to converse with them. "Are you all awake still?" I wonder and there's a dim blink. "Erica? Is that you who blinks?" I ask but there's no blink. "Is that one of my sons? Or my other precious daughter?" No response. Perhaps they have gone to sleep now that Sookie is resting.

I kiss her swollen belly reverently and rest beside her for a few minutes, gently stroking her.

Unfortunately there is work to be done and still several hours of darkness in which to do them. I reluctantly pull on a pair of pants and pad downstairs barefoot to the front room which Sookie has named the study. The wood paneling is absolutely beautiful in here. I love the wall of built in shelves. I work steadily for an hour opening boxes I've brought from many places. Several of the books are a couple centuries old and were gifts from Godric. He enjoyed reading in many languages and we would often read together. I also have a few amulets and trinkets from here or there that I place carefully as well.

I make sure to leave places for her things. I'm certain she has family heirlooms she may wish to display. She's been very adamant to ensure the décor is not too feminine so I will adamant that she sees this as our home, not mine. We will make it a home together.

That thought is quite staggering. Even when Pamela was living with me, it was my home and she never even thought to decorate how she chose. But this is different with Sookie and for the first time in a thousand years, this viking wishes to have a feminine touch here or there. I want a pink pillow somewhere or purple towels or flowers in a vase. Those small little things serves as reminders of things I never thought to want but that are now actually mine.

Suddenly a wave of fear floods my system and I'm flying out to the hallway and up over the balcony to our room. I throw the bedroom door open and find her still in bed asleep.

"Sookie?" I ask as I pull back the covers to make sure she's still there and the babies are too. Her stomach is glowing red. "Erica, Babies, it's okay," I say. "Pappa is here. I'm right here. There's no danger, nothing to be afraid of." I rub her stomach but the fear hasn't gone away, nor has the-

"NOO!" Sookie shrieks as she bolts up and her hands are glowing red hot. Her heart is pounding.

"Sookie, it's okay," I say quickly and take her hands in mine. "Just a dream."

"Eric," she whispers and quickly wraps her arms around me.

"Shh, it's okay. What was it?"

"He was taking my babies," she sobs and I tighten my hold on her. She's had a few of these nightmares since. I had hoped the new house would chase them away. "He- my babies…"

"Well you're all safe, okay? He's dead."

"But… who was he working for, Eric?" she asks softly.

That's the question, isn't it?

Whoever it was is still out there.

.

.

**AN**: Baby names, people! I need suggestions on baby names. I have a couple that I found of norse origin. They don't have to be though. Just what do you image their names could be? Erica already came from one of my faithful readers! Thanks jkazzie for the suggestion!


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO:** Nanou13, beth626, AJ, C. S. Tolkien, Anastasia, Posha, Chipndalegal, LostInSpace33, VAlady, lacevas, pnayz4life, desireecarbenell, nordiclover, expiredkoolaid, classicoldmama, AlphabetSoup, Andykins, jay829, Rachelz3, Goldie Jean Aeglaca, TB-ChelyK, mindy781, sebeaver, vilannh, lhanson, TB Eric - Sookie always85, KEZZ 1, 1992, lyra

**Chapter 3**

I snuggle into Eric's arms and glow purple at my little sweethearts. "Mamma's sorry she scared you," I whisper to them. My own fear is amplified because of theirs and Eric's as well. "We're all so tuned into each other. Do you suppose we'll still feel their emotions once they're born? Is that because of your blood?"

"Yes," he answers and rubs my belly gently. "I think they are bonded to me as you are, because we share blood. Since your blood is theirs right now, so too do we share blood. When you drink from me, they do as well. When I drink from you, I'm drinking from them."

I smile softly at the thought. "Do you babies like being bonded to Pappa?" I ask sweetly, not expecting the blinks that we get in response. I laugh softly. "I guess so. Guess they don't have to worry about ever having booboos, huh? Either Mamma will heal them or Pappa will."

"If they need that at all. We have no way of knowing how my blood will affect them. They may have absorbed my healing capabilities in utero."

It's staggering to think about how different my children are going to be, how different they already are. It's exciting but also nerve wracking because I don't know what to expect. "How are we going to do this?" I ask softly. "I love them so much, but… sometimes I'm terrified."

"Sometimes?" he asks. "I am too."

That surprises me and I pull back to look him in the eyes. "Why would you be?"

"Sookie, I've done a lot of things, seen a lot of things, but… being the vampire father of five fairies is definitely something new. Hell, even just the prospect of being a true father is daunting."

"You're going to be an amazing father," I tell him honestly. "You may be mister tough viking vampire king, but… you take care of all of us."

I remember seeing him for the first time. I was sitting with Bill, trying to keep calm and take it all in, being overwhelmed by everyone's thoughts on 'him'. I spent a couple minutes trying to identify who the 'him' was that everyone seemed to be thinking about. That's when a few people moved out of the way and I finally caught a glimpse of Eric and I knew he was the 'him' people where obsessing over. I never would have thought he'd be so deep and caring from that first meeting.

"Likewise, my Sookie, you are going to be a wonderful mother. And we will figure out how to take care of our little fairies together."

I can't help but laugh at the small pout I detect from him before assuring him, "Oh I'm sure at least one will be bloodthirsty like his daddy."

"As long as they are healthy, it really doesn't matter."

I nod my agreement and relax back into his arms as we rub my belly to soothe the babies.

"Have you heard from my mother?" I ask. She hasn't contacted me and when I spoke with Maurella before the move, she said she hadn't heard from her either. I know Bill was returned to the WVA, by Maurella or my mother, I'm not sure, and Eric vouched for him that it was not his idea to escape. No further sentence was imposed and I'm glad for that. Though I almost wish I could have seen him or could go and see him because it just feels like I never got closure.

"No," Eric states. "I'm surprised she hasn't even tried."

I'm upset that it feels like I lost her again and I don't even know her. I have so many questions I want to ask. There's so much I want to know about her and about Istvan and Maurella but Maurella refused to discuss it.

"I didn't think she'd just disappear again, you know?" I sigh and he rubs my back. He's so good to me. A wave of happy comes from the babies as my stomach starts glowing purple. "You want Mamma to feel better?" I wonder as I feel Erica's energy probing at my mind. "Well hello, sweet girl," I greet her as she connects with me. "Care to show us your brothers again, Erica? I wish they could show us you," I tell her and feel a wave of sorrow. "Oh don't feel bad. We'll meet you soon enough, Love." A wave of happy and a blink.

Eric loves when we talk to them and I do too. It's so strange because they can't speaking in words to me but they respond appropriately every time to us when we speak to them which means they understand us. I don't know how that's possible but… I love it.

"We're very happy about it too," he tells her as he pats my stomach gently. "Can you kick Pappa?" And someone does, whether it's her or not, we don't know.

"Erica, do you know everyone else's names?" I ask her. "There are so many names to choose from, but we want everyone to be happy with their names."

"They will be, no matter what we choose," Eric informs me.

"Would you-" I don't know if he's considered it or if it would make him sad, but- "We could name one Godric if you wanted," I tell him. "To honor him. Or use that as a middle name if you wish."

"Then we should name one Aidan," he states and my stomach starts blinking like crazy and my little boy's consciousness takes over as he chirps loudly. "Well hello, my little precious. Are you trying to tell us that's who you are? Are you Aidan?" My stomach starts blinking again and waves of happy hit us both. "Okay, okay, we get it," I laugh and look at Eric. "But… why?"

"Godric was a name he was given when he was turned; it wasn't his birth name. Aidan was him name, though he didn't know how it would have originally been spelled."

Oh. I didn't realize that. Why would I really? "Well… do you want to use Godric then? He could be Godric Aidan Northman, but we call him Aidan." I jump when he starts kicking like crazy and my tummy is blinking like it's Christmas. "Well I suppose that's who this is," I laugh. "Godric Aidan Northman," I smile and we both touch my tummy and I glow purple at him. "But don't kick Mamma so hard, okay?" He immediately stops. "Thank you, Aidan."

"So how do we name the other three?" Eric laughs.

"I really want to know why we can't talk to them," I confess. "Aidan, why can't we talk to your sister? Will you show me her?" I ask and he does send me a vision of her. She's a little bigger but still seems small. "Is she too little to talk to me yet?" I wonder. "Do you know her name?" I ask, as if I'm expecting him to tell me. They think in pictures and feelings, not words. But I'm shocked when images of my mother and grandmother flash before me.

"Sookie? What?"

"He showed me Liliana and my grandmother. Like… flashing together. Is that a hint, Aidan? Is her name Liliana?" A wave of angry rushes through me. "Is her name Adele?" Another wave of anger.

~*~*~*~*~*~

This is truly remarkable. If Sookie had just told me later and this happened, I might not have believed her, but we've entered into a guessing game with him.

"Is her name Adele Liliana?" I postulate and am rewarded with another wave of anger.

"He's flashing their faces really fast together," she tells me. "This is crazy. Aidan, I'm sorry, I don't understand." Anger comes through again to us both.

"Sookie, why not try that thing your mother showed you? To try to find what you don't know?"

"Well… if her name is already decided and he knows it, that means I could have a premonition about it, right?" she shrugs. "Worth a shot. Okay, Aidan, you have to really try and help Mamma figure it out, okay?" Her stomach is already glowing the aqua color she needs. My children are already amazing. I'm so proud of them and he sends happy about that.

I sit still as she concentrates and I watch as her stomach glows and blinks and I feel his desperation for her to get it. He wants us to know his sister's name. "I know, my son. We're trying," I tell him and send comfort and love which I can tell he likes.

"Adiana Skye," Sookie states all of a sudden and he starts kicking and chirping happily, as she opens her eyes and looks at me. "And she's beautiful, Eric." She touches my hands and sends me the images of a beautiful little girl, with curly strawberry blonde hair and the sweetest smile I've ever seen. "Isn't she beautiful?" Sookie asks happily and I have to nod my agreement.

"She is. She has her mother's smile."

"Addy," she states. "That's what he calls her, huh, Aidan? You and Addy's names are similar too, huh? You're a very good brother." He sends more happy.

"Well you make sure you keep her safe and cuddle her when you sleep, my son," I tell him and he kicks my hand a couple times. I laugh. "A fighter's spirit already. Are you going to be a strong warrior like me?" I ask and he kicks a few more times. "I see, but careful not to hurt your Mamma." He stops. "Such a good son. I can't wait to hold you, Aidan."

"We know so much of their spirits already," Sookie smiles. Her face is so bright and happy when she's talking to them and glowing at them. I can only imagine how beautiful she'll be when she finally has them in her arms. "Erica? Are you still there too? Aidan and Addy are okay. You'll get to meet them soon, okay?" A strong wave of happy anticipation floods us both as her stomach glows a bright bright aqua.

Sookie instinctively puts her hand on her belly and closes her eyes. I wonder if they're trying to tell her something. I wonder if Erica is the one doing all the glowing or maybe they can all glow but she's just the one speaking for them. We have yet to really know the two other little boys and I want to. I want to know all my children. I want to know my sons. I'm jealous that Sookie gets to hear them.

"Oh, okay," Sookie nods after a moment. "Her middle name is Ella, after her Aunt Maurella," she informs me. "She's very excited to meet more fairies." She touches my arm and I see a small little girl, perhaps two or three, with curly red-brown hair glowing from her fingers and dancing around outside in the sun with Sookie and others that I don't recognize. "Is that you, Erica?" I laugh and she sends happy. "Well you are just beautiful. Though where did the red hair come from?" I wonder.

"We've had a few in my family here and there, but… Maurella's hair has some red to it," she notes as she yawns. "I love talking, but… it's exhausting," she says as waves of exhaustion from the babies come through as well.

"Come here," I state and lay back on the bed and pull them all into my arms. She rests her head on my chest and I listen to steady rhythm of my family.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS TO ALL WHO KEEP REPLYING. I thought I had the list and now it's not here.**

**Chapter 4**

My eyes open for the first time long after I've officially woken up. I love listening to them murmuring quietly and purring. I wonder if they can all purr or if it's just one. I know that, every now and then, I've heard it from Eric, which makes sense since he can growl. At first I thought it was a sleeping behavior but he's completely still and silent when he's sleeping. There doesn't seem to be a pattern to when he purrs and I'm not even sure he's aware of it.

I recall the images and feelings of my precious little babies. Aidan, Addy and Erica. I love them so much already but I want to know my other two sons.

I'm exhausted but there is so much to do for the house that I hardly know what to start with first but I know my ladies will help me start getting stuff done. I sigh as I finally stand and- HOLY SHIT. My stomach seems to be huge. I open the door, not caring if I'm naked. "Emma! Morgan! Somebody! Bring the tape measure!"

Rachel comes running in moments. "Holy shit, Sookie!"

"I know!" I exclaim as I stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom and look at myself. I think I doubled in size over night. She measures that my waist has grown about five inches.

"This is so strange, Sookie. This is really completely new. I think the Doctor should just check you out. We'll call."

"Wow!" Meg says as she and Dani enter. "Look at you!"

"Are we sure I'm going to keep all these babies in another two months?" I laugh and rub my stomach gently. This is really unbelievable. "We really… need to talk about the birth and everything," I state. I want to know what to expect and what the plan is for this since it seems like they are going to be huge. "What if there's a problem? Are we prepared yet? Should I be doing those Lamaze classes? If my stomach gets any bigger, you'll need a chainsaw to tear me open to get them out," I say worriedly.

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much about that," Rachel smiles. "Fairy births are quite different from human births. We all feel this will be much more fae than human given how you're carrying."

"For certain," Meg agrees. "Doctor Ludwig believes so as well."

"So… how is it different? Because I've heard what women go through, seen their memories of things. How do you think it will be different?" How could they have been holding out on me? Of course… there hasn't been a lot of down time to actually talk about this since we've been worrying about so many other things.

"And I have no idea if I have anything that will fit me either," I say as I stare into the mirror and again and rub my tummy. "Please, Babies, don't get any bigger," I plead and feel snickering coming from them. "That's not funny," I inform them. My Erica is awake and I feel her reaching out to me and I'm barraged with images of my little boys! My two little tiny boys have grown! They look much more human than zygote now. They're so beautiful! "Are you being a good big sister?" I ask her and glow purple and send my love, which they are all happy to receive.

"The boys," I tell my ladies. "The two other boys got big over night. That's why I grew. They don't look like little human fishes anymore. They're actual little babies."

I sit on the bed so I can concentrate on her as she chirps at me and tells me they're hungry for blood.

"WOAH!" I say and stand quickly. "She- they're hungry. I need blood."

"How do you know?" Meg wonders.

"I- I understand her chirps," I say quietly, not believing it myself. I know she wasn't using English but I know exactly what she said with her little chirps. "They're telling her they're hungry for blood and she's telling me."

A minute later, I'm handed a glass of blood and then another and another until the murmurs slow and Erica relaxes with it. She truly is taking care of them for us.

"They're calm again," I nod as my own stomach growls; I'm hungry for food. "And I'm starving."

"Morgan has breakfast cooking," Emma smiles. "You just need to get dressed for your first breakfast here."

It's my first morning here. It really just dawns on me that I haven't seen the place in sunlight yet and I hurry to put on a sundress that fits over my belly.

"Okay, it fits, but barely," I mention.

"We'll go shopping today," Rachel states. "We need food and cleaning products as well."

I'm shocked at how much more amazing this place is with all the natural light! It's incredible at night but it's also got so many windows! It's bright and spacious. The babies are going to have a ball running around here. My tummy starts blinking at the thought and Erica starts chirping at me, telling me how excited they are to stretch and move.

"I know, Baby Girl," I whisper and pat my stomach. "There's not a lot of room there, huh?" And then she chirps about how big they got so fast that she's trapped against them now. "Soon enough, Peanut Butter," I state and she laughs at the name.

I walk into the main kitchen, because we also have a second kitchen. I love the kitchen because the brick work and gorgeous wooden cabinets are very comforting. It's just a really homey place but also masculine for Eric. Morgan looks right at home as she moves around, preparing things.

"Oh dear, look at you!" She laughs as she takes me in. "Well… you need all the energy you can get for those babies, don't you? I wasn't sure where you'd like to eat."

"I… have no idea," I laugh. "I can eat in here. Or… I mean anywhere, I suppose. Why not on the sun patio?" I smile. "There are so many options!" I bought gorgeous black patio furniture that's there and hopefully soon I'll have some plants filling up some spaces. "Or… what is breakfast?"

"Eggs, home fries with whole wheat toast and steak."

"Oh, then in the casual dining room. Are the table and chairs there yet?" I wonder as I take a few steps and peak in the room to see the table and chairs we picked.

"More furniture will be delivered throughout the day," Rachel informs me. "Eric's arranged it all to be done and they should know where everything goes based on the diagrams we provided."

I nod. We did make very detailed diagrams so they knew what rooms all the boxes and things should be taken to. I sit at the table and imagine pictures of my babies on the walls.

"Dani?" I ask as she sits beside me. "How fast do we think they'll grow? Once they're born?"

"Fae children age faster, about twice as fast as human children. We haven't been able to figure out if Eric's blood will have spend that up or slowed it down, or had no effect. Why?"

"Will you tell Meg and Rache to put a camera on the list of things to buy? I want to make sure we get plenty of baby pictures and videos. These will be my only children, so I want to remember them forever as little babies." I sense more snickering from Erica, but she doesn't tell me anything particular.

"We'll get a really nice camera, a couple of them in case one breaks. But your phone also takes really good photo and video. Maybe we should take some while you're pregnant too; even one of you and Eric. He- he shows up in photographs, right?"

I laugh. "Yes. Vampires started a lot of vampire myths to help protect themselves," I inform her as Morgan puts a plate of food in front of me and I dig in. It's delicious and I clear two plates while we make some lists of things I want to buy for the place.

Max, the head of day time security, supervises the cable guy as he hooks it up and installs wireless throughout the entire house. He also keeps track of the movers so that I can focus on unpacking all my clothes in the bedroom first. Emma and Dani help while Meg and Rachel go shopping and Morgan prepares lunch, which I will also devour.

"It's so strange to look at him," Dani says as she pulls out more things from my boxes and glances at Eric, laying motionless on the bed. "He's… dead. He would be declared dead by a doctor right now yet he wakes up and just… is as animated as you and I. Don't you find that too weird?"

I shrug. "The first time I slept with Bill in a hotel, he told me not to be alarmed when I woke and saw him. It was- hard the first couple times, but… I'm just used to it now. If it bothers you, I can throw a blanket over him since he doesn't need to breathe."

"No, no," she laughs. "It's fine. It's just… strange. Here, do you want these in the bottom drawer?"

"Yeah, I-" My phone starts ringing and I walk over to the table where I set it. "Maurella!" I exclaim and answer it quickly. "Maurella hi! How are you? Are you okay? I haven't heard from you and-"

"I'm fine, Sookie. I had to retrieve Drew from where I left him and take care of a few things with our cousins. I didn't want to drop by without asking first."

"Please drop by!" I practically beg. "I want to see you. I definitely want to see you and the place is amazing. Please… please drop by, whenever you'd like. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure" her voice says as she's suddenly standing right next to me.

I hug her tightly as I toss my phone on the bed. "I haven't heard from you in a week! Have you seen or talked to our mother? Is she okay? Where is she? I have so many questions."

I want to know where I'm from. I want to know why Maurella didn't just tell me. I want to know how Liliana came to be a vampire and if she knew she was communicating with me. How did she know how to find me? Why did she bind my powers when I was young? How did Maurella waken them? Why? It's like I suspect I know some of it, but I want to hear it again.

.

.

**AN: Look... mayday people. I am feel VERY unmotivated when it comes to this fic now. Every time I sit and work, I'm caring less and less. I need anyone to chat with and get me excited about it or else I fear it won't be finished. crazyevildru is my yahoo IM. I also have an AIM one I can pull out. Let me know if you're interested.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS TO:** Teampara55, desireecarbenell, mindy781, Chelle6599, pk22477, Mistress-Cinder, classicoldmama, missrissa81, violetsdream, AlphabetSoup, susanj51, timarie, 1992, janjan2009, Rachelz3, deviantdancer, beth626, Scubagrl06, charhamblin, Teampara55, Wendie, Duckbutt, moonstarlady57, justjoan, jewelpearl, Delenalover, jkazzie,

**MASSIVE THANKS TO vilannh FOR THE CHAT SESSION AND HELP! I've got ideas for plot! Yes, plot is hopefully back. There's one more mystery a foot: who sent them to kidnap Sookie and kill her and the babies? And why? And can our heroes stop them before they try again?**

**And thanks to Duckbutt for ALL the feedback and comments as you discovered every chapter!  
**

**This chapter is a small little bridge to answer a few questions (hopefully). The next chapter will be Eric being kingly. He's got some problems!  
**

**Chapter 5**

I can't believe I have a sister, let alone that she's centuries old.

"Slow down," she laughs because I know I'm asking too many questions but there are so many left unanswered and have been for so long. "It's good to see you, Sister."

"Yes, you too," I smile and notice how her gaze falls on Eric who is motionless on the bed. I really don't know her very well and I do know she was still calling him "The Viking" last time I checked. "We'll head downstairs," I tell her. "Lunch is almost ready and I'm starving."

"I'm going to finish unpacking a few things," Dani tells me and I get the sense that she's also staying here in case Maurella gets any ideas. I would hope that she sees now that he loves me and protects me, but I'm also not going to take the chance.

"And this way you can see the house," I say as I lead her down the spiral stairs and into a sitting room.

"It's quite… large."

"Yes, well we'll soon have five babies running around at possible super speed, so we need space. And if the boys grow to be as tall as Eric, they definitely need vaulted ceilings," I laugh and pull her onto a couch. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that we were really sisters?" We had several long conversations about fae-dom and she never mentioned that she's my sister. "And then why did you tell me?" Why choose to tell me and then leave?

"It was for your own protection," she says softly and looks at my stomach. "You've grown quite a bit, haven't you? Their light is very strong."

She places her hands on either side of my stomach and laughs. "Your first pregnancy and you're certainly jumping in with a splash!" They start blinking and she laughs a little more.

"Maurella, please, concentrate," I request. "I need to understand. I have to understand who I am and why decisions were made to leave me in the human world unprotected."

"You weren't unprotected. Claudine and I took turns keeping an eye on you but there were still things beyond our power," she says as she looks back to me from my stomach. "Chaos favors no one, Sookie. We did as much as we could but even we were helpless against the maenad."

"So… why not just tell me? Why not show me how to use my light sooner?"

She goes quiet for a few moments and I wonder what she must have gone through all this time not knowing where her mother was or what became of her. Has she known that her mother was made vampire? She must have since she was terrified of Istvan.

"He wanted our line, Sookie. We thought… we thought leaving your powers bound would keep you safe from them, keep you off the radar. And it did for a while but then our hand was forced and Claudine had to awaken your light."

What is it with fairies that they can't just stay what it is? For that matter all supes seem to talk in riddles and half-truths. I understand the need for secrecy but I'm an official member of the club now, so…

"Who forced your hand? Can you please just tell the whole truth? I'm knocked up with vampire-fairy babies; I think I can handle the truth. Furthermore, I deserve it."

My belly blinks a little and I feel Erica and Aidan egging me on which makes me laugh.

"The Queen," she says softly. "Sookie… I know you were involved with that dark-haired vampire but he was sent for our line, many were. We took care of several, but he found you before we could kill him first. I'm so sorry that-"

"I know," I tell her. "I didn't know then, but I know he was working for Sophie Ann. I've dealt with that hurt already. But there were others? Why? Why are they after me? Or us? Our line."

"We are one of the last strings of true fae royalty, and the last in this world," she tells me and that's certainly unexpected. Royalty? There's fae royalty and I'm a part of it? "There were fifteen fae born of one pure fae several millennia ago. Those fifteen were royalty as there had never been that many fae from one birth. Those fifteen carried more light and more power than anyone had ever seen."

Fifteen royal fae lines? I wonder if all fae know this or if other supes do.

"Those fifteen carried so much light that from them, were born witches and seers, telepaths and telekinetics, humans and weres infused with little bits of that light. But they were also hunted by those who were jealous of their power and by purists who felt fae should only mate with fae, and by vampires for the power in their blood. Of those fifteen lines, three remain today. Two are buried deep in Fairie and-"

"Ours. But why are we still here then? Why not hide in Fairie?"

"We're the only line who still has humans here to protect," she states. "The other two lines were purified in the last of the wars a few centuries ago and left. But we couldn't leave our kindred behind unprotected."

Well I'm glad it's not all just about me, because I don't want to think of so many people dying for me. But it still leaves many questions, like- "Who else is there? What other humans belong to our line?"

"There are perhaps twenty others, all indirectly related to you, separated by many many generations. Some of our line left them behind and fled, but most have at least one or two protectors keeping watch. When Mother was changed, I-"

"So you knew? You've known all along? That she's a vampire?" I ask as Emma walks in with a tray of tea and crackers, which is good since I'm starving again.

"Lunch will be along in about twenty minutes but Morgan thought a snack and tea would do you well. Drink it all. It's a special blend that will help align your energies and cleanse. I'm Emma."

"Oh, sorry. I'm being so rude," I chastise myself. What would Gran think of me not introducing a guest? "This is Maurella, my fae-sister. Maurella, this is Emma, one of the ladies of my birthing team."

"Pleasure," Maurella smiles. "I assume you've had experience with fae births?"

"Yes, several," she nods. "The team is a natural witch, part-fae, couple weres and myself. But we all also studied modern midwifing as well. We've tended several fae mothers."

"Five though," Maurella says. "Their light is so strong. I can feel it across the table."

"I can feel it when I'm in the house with her," Rachel smiles as she bounces in. "I'm Rachel, Earth fae."

"Maurella, Sky," Maurella smiles and they glow at each other and touch fingers. "And five… Sookie, that's very uncommon. Even quadruplets are less common these days, especially for half-fae."

Oh. "Is that bad? Or dangerous?"

"We are completely ready," Rachel assures me. "But yes, five is a bundle. You are very gifted, Sookie. And the fates certainly smile upon Eric."

"The Viking has always been favoured," Maurella states and I snarl at her, which surprises us all. I didn't know I could snarl, but… it makes sense if I have fangs, right?

"His name is Eric," I remind her. "And since your mother chose to spare him, and since he has saved me and protected me many times, and since I am completely in love with him and devoted to him, and since I am carrying his children, I'd appreciate you doing the courtesy to your sister of calling her mate by his name." There. I feel Erica cheering and my stomach is blinking crazily. "And his children agree."

"I'm running to the store," Rachel tells me after laughing softly. "I'm officially going to buy all the supplies we'll need for the birth so everything can be sterilized and cleansed."

"Alright. Would you also stop by a store and get me some candy? I'm craving chocolate. Get a bunch. Unless it's unsafe for the babies of course."

"Chocolate is fine," Rachel assures me, which makes me happy since I'm desperate for something sweet. "And Morgan probably has some chocolate chips. I'll ask her to make some cookies in the meantime."

The babies nearly send a beam of light out of my stomach and I laugh. "I think they would like some chocolate chip cookies too." She leaves and I sip my tea and turn back to Maurella. "So you've known she was turned?"

"Yes," she nods and I note that she wipes a tear from her face. "I hadn't known if- how the change affected her light. I tried so long to find her but- I saw what he did to her. He-" I notice the shiver that runs up her spine and feel how traumatized she is by the experience. And what? I feel it? Am I an empath now as well?

"He took me," she states. "To lure her to him. She's the most powerful of our line and-" I reach over and touch her hand and glow purple at her, to which she smiles sadly. "Thank you, my sister."

"He hurt you?"

"Not like he did mother. Not- he- brutally violated her and murdered her in front of me. She had just enough magic to free me before- before I saw him feeding her his blood. And then I was in a meadow, feeling her light fade away."

I wipe my eye softly and have no idea what to say. There really is nothing that can stop the grief of having watched a loved one be killed. I simply glow purple as I hold her hands with mine.

"Lunch is served," I hear Morgan say after a long time of sitting with Maurella.

"Thank you, Morgan," I tell her. "We'll be along in a few minutes." She nods and leaves for the dining room. "Maurella, that's… simply awful. How- if you were looking for her all along, how were you able to find her?"

"With your blood, Sookie. I found a spell that required blood of the family, but I realized I also needed blood from her vampire-kin, which you have since you shared blood with the dark-haired vampire."

Bill. So she found out he was from her vampire line and that I had drank from him. When we pricked our fingers, that blood transferred to her and she was able to find mother.

"And you took Bill? Why?"

"I was able to find my green light to protect myself, but she was in extremely poor health. Human blood and the blood of kin were the best ways to heal her. He kept her chained in silver and iron all this time, for his own pleasure. He-" She shakes her head. "Death was too good for him."

"Yes," I say, remembering how he tortured Eric and how his eyes beamed because he enjoyed it. "Where is she?" I wonder. "I'd like to see her. I have questions for her as well."

"She's on her own mission. She didn't tell me what it is, only that it was for our protection. I think perhaps she didn't want to be near fairy blood since she is still so young, vampirically."

"Will- you don't expect her back then?" I ask sadly. For so long, I have only had bits and pieces of a family and now that I'm so close to having a mother again, she's gone?

"I'm unsure," she states. "But… we've both got many centuries to wait for her."

.

.

**AN: I know, I updated the other two fics constantly, but that was summer when I wasn't teaching. Be patient!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS TO**: beth626, jewelpearl, desireecarbenell, classicoldmama, jkazzie, vilannh, Delenalover90, violetsdream, mindy781, nordiclover, Duckbutt, Shantigal, Andykins, jjpressley, RomanticSoul, radiate689, Shantigal, haliej52, bethelove

**AN: I KNOW... too long between updates, but I was busy decorating and throwing a lovely holiday party! And I've also met a guy who is taking up some of my brain power! But... here it is.**

**Chapter 6**

The scent of fairy overwhelms me as my eyes pop open and I'm growling, fangs extended, looking around for the threat. It's not Sookie-fae; it's other which means it's-

"Hey!" Sookie yelps as she immediately appears next to me and falls to floor from her sitting position. "I was comfortable!" she scolds the babies and looks up at me. "Eric! You're awake early!"

Am I? "What's the fae scent?" I ask as I help her up and into my arms and- Woah. "Your stomach!"

"Yeah," she laughs softly as I pull her onto the bed so I can shove her clothes out of the way and look. "When I woke up this morning- OH!" I am flooded with images of our two other boys and they look quite healthy now and very much like tiny babies. "See? Aren't they beautiful? I don't know their names yet, but I understand Erica's chirping."

"You understand it?" I ask, curiously. "And the fae?"

"Oh, Maurella came to visit today," she explains as we both rub her stomach and it blinks back at us. "But she left a couple hours ago and apparently the babies sensed Daddy was awake, huh?" she asks and her stomach blinks at us. "And yes, I can understand it somehow. She's not speaking in words, but I knew she was telling me they needed blood."

Curious. The entire thing is a miraculous curiosity. I owe Maurella a huge debt of gratitude for healing my eye and allowing this to happen, even though I'm sure she didn't mean it. She probably didn't even know it could happen, but… it has.

"So… they're awake now? What's she saying? Do you know the boys' names yet? Are they all awake?" I wish I could share in the telepathy she has with them. Though I can now communicate with her, I want to be able to hear my children as well. "And what did Maurella want?"

"Well let's take a bath since we're stuck inside another couple hours anyway."

We bathe each other and I listen intently as she shares Maurella's story and it does put into perspective many things but also leaves a lot unanswered. As for her mother, we cannot have a relatively new and untamed vampire running around with fairy powers. First, the fairy powers are what drew Istvan to her and I'm sure being chained up for twenty plus years as his slave didn't help her anger or sanity. Is she even truly there mentally? And she's still thinking like a fairy with the strength and thirst of an untrained newborn. Finding her is essential, both to protect Sookie and others.

She also explains that she learned a lot about fae babies and that they are expecting them to be much more fae based on what they can do and the fact that Sookie's own light is very strong. They think my blood has amplified it quite a bit. I wonder if they'll have fangs since she has them now. My blood must have affected them as well, especially when she was bleeding out and they almost died. I wonder if they'll crave blood or human food. Although… I know fae don't want it publicized but they do indulge in drinking blood, just not human. It's snobbery really.

"Did they say whether they think your due date has changed based on how you're growing?" I know they estimated her due date by when they started blinking, but how much more room could she have for five babies?

"They still say Samhein, but… I don't know, Eric. It just feels like they are all in a rush to be together and they definitely want to meet us."

"And we all will," I tell her and them as I pat her stomach. "But you all have to stay in your mother while you grow strong enough to survive out here, okay? It's a lot different. It's not as warm and cozy."

"And not as gooey," Sookie laughs. "So feel free to hitch a ride on the Mommy express for another couple months; just don't kick me too hard."

I kiss her neck as she continues to share what she learned about the birth. "Are you serious?" I ask. That can't possibly be right. "Sookie, you're going to be pushing out children and-"

"They said they can't be sure, because I'm not full-fae, but… apparently birth for fairies is very… pleasurable."

Like an orgasm.

"That's what Maurella said. She said you'll start craving salt like crazy, to the point of eating it right from a shaker because it amplifies your light… charges it in a way. And then-"

"Orgasm," I state. "Which means you will not be among those women who I will ever expect to hear one complaint from about her pregnancy or the birth. And if you have a better orgasm from this, than from me, that's going to be a problem."

She laughs. "I doubt that's possible, Eric. I really do."

I am unsure how we really pass three hours in the tub talking, fucking and drinking but we do. I know I've heard my phone going off in the other room for ten minutes but have been ignoring it. I cannot ignore the shiver of Pam's anger.

"What was that?" Sookie asks as my hand strokes her gently. I was in the process of starting round four.

"My progeny," I snarl. "Interrupting her master's private time."

"I'm sure you've interrupted hers many times," she laughs softly as she starts getting up.

"True, but it's my right. And where do you think you're going?" I wonder.

"Well since we've been interrupted, I do need to pee. Your children are pressed right against my bladder." And I suppose I cannot argue with that, so I help her up and drain the tub and she's staring at me.

"Don't you have to urinate?" I ask as I reach for a towel.

"Yes, so can you leave?"

"I can lick it but I can't be in the room while you pee?"

"Exactly," she says as she shoves me toward the door. "Now please- I really have to go!"

"You realize I'll still hear you even if I'm out here," I growl as she slams the door behind me. Women. I suppose I'll never understand fully everything about them. Will I? Perhaps after another few hundred years with her?

I pull on jeans and grab my phone to call Pam. "Eric! Finally! We've gotten a few emails about a vigilante. Derek said he's taken out two vampires already in his area."

"What?" What kind of vigilante is that? "Human?"

"Vampire. They definitely smelled vampire."

"A vampire taking out vampires?" That's very uncommon. We usually have to deal with a vampire taking out humans unsecretively. "Do we know why?"

"No idea, but as king-"

"You don't have to tell me my job," I growl and Sookie raises an eyebrow in question as she walks out nude and it's very difficult not to walk over and take her again right now. She's absolutely stunning and she smiles at me when she senses the waves of lust and desire coming from me. "If you haven't already, contact all our lords and ladies and find out if they know anything. They should also check to make sure every single vampire in their charge is accounted for. We'll head to Derek's immediately to gather information."

With that, I hang up. "You're leaving?" she asks and sadness, both hers and the babies', floods the bond.

"There's a vampire that's killed at least two other vampires in Maryland; I have to investigate," I explain and approach her. She falls into my arms and I rub her back and stomach gently. I certainly don't want to leave her and the children, but I am duty bound to keep everyone safe.

"Will you be back tonight?" she asks softly. Her emotions also play with her more now because of the pregnancy so she's even more upset than she'd normally be.

"I'm sure I will; Maryland isn't that far. It's probably an hour flight there, a few hours interviewing and then I'll fly back. I promise," I whisper and kiss her forehead. "And you're exhausted and need to rest." I know how tired she feels and that is expected as well. "Sleep tonight and I'll wake you up when I get home."

Home: a concept that is still taking some time to comprehend. I've had houses before, in fact I have several, but have I ever called anywhere home?

"Why don't I come with you? There could be humans involved and-"

"If there are, I'll have them brought with me. Please don't fight me on this, Sookie. I know you have powers and I know you're learning how to use them, but-"

"Okay," she nods and I truly do feel her acceptance. "I- you were reticent about me going last time and-"

And I almost lost her and the children.

I silence her with a kiss to her lips and then to her forehead.

"Please get some sleep, if not for yourself, for the babies?" And then I bend over and press my lips to her stomach. "You make sure Mamma sleeps, okay? No funny business for any of you. It's sleepy time. That's an order from your father and king."

It's strange but I think they agree or understand. Sookie laughs and I look up at her. "Erica says she'll keep the boys under control."

"Good. Now who is going to keep her under control?" I wonder and kiss her tummy again, five times. "There's one for each of you." Extreme happiness and love come through the bond, both from her and the babies. "And if Mamma's in danger, you call your kitties, okay?"

"Go, Eric. If you keep stalling, you won't be back in time. I promise I'm going to eat and then sleep but just make sure you wake me up when you get home."

"I will, my lover," I whisper and kiss her forehead again before I finish getting dressed. I zip over to Pam's home where she, Tara and Jessica are living and she's waiting for me.

"I sent Tara and Jessica to your place to protect Sookie. With the witches, tigers and vampires, she'll be safe." I nod appreciation. I'm very glad I no longer have to deal with her jealousy toward Sookie; it was tedious and unnecessary. I am quite capable of juggling women. I once literally did juggle women, though they were small nymphs and could sort of fly.

"Derek is expecting us?" I assume as we take to the sky.

"Yes, of course, though the trail may be long gone by then."

"Are they looking into the vampires that are dead? Who they were? Possible connections to V trade or other illicit activities?" Although I have other suspicions as well.

"Of course. Derek said he'd have a full report by the time we arrive." She pauses and takes in the sky before asking, "what are you thinking?" She can feel I have my own theories.

"There may be a connection with Enrique," I state. "I wish they hadn't whisked him away, though Agostino assures me it's being handled properly."

Granted, it's not the best time for me to be away to Europe because of the babies, but- he should be my prisoner. That should be my torture session, my revenge for what he put my mate through.

"We should find another warehouse, Eric. Or an old farmhouse."

"Pamela, my childe, that's exactly what I was thinking," I grin. "I trust you and the babes can take care of that? Tara seems hungry for a lesson in acquiring information from an unwilling source. Jessica, perhaps not."

"No," she agrees with a smile. "Though she's hungry for other things."

"And I'm sure you give her what she needs," I chuckle as we zip up over some mountains on our way.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Anyone have any requests for the next Eric centered chapter? Any kingly things you'd like to see? I'm hoping to move some PLOT ALONG here. As much fun it is with the babies, it was getting a bit stagnate! So... plus we have to make the babies safe before they can be born! So King Daddy has to get to work!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS TO:** beth626, Andykins, The Vikings Succubus, Shantigal, classicoldmama, desireecarbenell, Duckbutt, nordiclover, vilannh, violetsdream, Team-Sooric-Delena, WitchMitzi, radiate689, spacemonkey1129, janjan2009, mindy781, vilannh, RomanticSoul, . , susanj51, Rachelz3

So sorry for the delay... I've been busy, but that's not the real reason. I don't know what is. Lack of desire to sit here? I have no idea, but anyway, this chapter is longer than most have been with some *GASP* PLOT!

**Chapter 7**

We land behind Derek's residence and are greeted immediately by one of his staff.

"Majesty," she smiles. "I'm Sandra and it's an honor. Lord Derek is expected back presently. We have drinks available inside if you'll follow me."

I nod to Pam and we head in behind her, ready for a fight if needbe. I think I will simply always be ready to fight. This is an instinct I cannot erase from my bones.

"Shouldn't he be here?" Pam says under her breath.

"He was awaiting your arrival but some new information came out and he wanted to be thorough." She leads us into a room with a quaint bar cart with various bottles of blood. "Can I pour you both a drink? We have a wonderful twenty-five year old vegan AB positive. Donated, of course," she says quickly. "We have about three dozen regular donors."

"I'll take some," Pam states and Sandra zips over to the cart. "Master?" she asks me and I nod. "One for Eric as well." She decided that her maker is a viking god and king and that she would set an example for others, that if his own progeny addresses him so formally, that all the subjects should.

Sandra hands me one first before handing Pam hers. "If you'd give me a minute, I'll call him and see where he-"

"Sandra! Have they arr- Majesty!" Derek says as he zips into the room. "I'm honored for your presence in my home, even if it is under these circumstances. I apologize for not being here to greet you. We uncovered another home owned by one of the victims and wanted to check it out as soon as we could."

"This is Pamela, my progeny," I state.

"Ah yes, I've been told you're quite stunning and I see that those rumors are true," he smiles at her and she drinks some of the blood. It is quite tasty.

"So what information do we have? Who are the victims? Are you sure of their identities?"

"Yes. Stanly Rodgers and Marvin Oats. I've never had a problem with them and they've always fed above board that I'm aware of. They'd lived together in my area for well over ten years. Stan did web design and worked from home to support them while Marvin was a bouncer at a local club."

"So who had the secret house? And I will want to see both houses as well as where they were killed." If my theory is right, I will be able to recognize the familiar vampire scent if it is who I think it is. But the question is: if Sookie's mother is killing vampires, why? What connection do these two have to Sookie, Istvan, Enrique, or her mother?

"Yes, let's get moving," Pam states. "His Majesty's time is too precious to waste."

"Indeed," he agrees and we leave our glasses with Sandra and follow him outside. "It's about two miles if you'd follow me." He immediately starts running, two other vampires flanking us as we move. A few seconds later and we arrive and the scent of blood, even from within the house, permeates the air around.

"Was it really just those two?" I wonder. "Seems to be an intense blood trail."

"Just those two, but we cleaned up and brought the waste out this door. We did take photos of the area but we assumed where the puddles landed was not as relevant as why they were made. All your other subjects are accounted for, Majesty. It's these two who are the only victims this evening."

If it were truly a vigilante killing vampires, more in the vicinity would be dead, which means these two were chosen for a reason. We walk inside and I nod to Pamela to begin checking upstairs as I take in the downstairs.

It's a quaint house and nothing seemingly out of the ordinary. Things are well kept and maintained, as is usual. We, as a species, are not keen on dust and dirt in our homes. The scent of uncleanliness is pungent and since it takes but moments for us to clean something, it's frequently done.

I make quick work of flipping through an address book and letters in a desk. I go through several drawers as well and observe the books in a spare room. There are five bookshelves filled with books from various time periods. They are all arranged in genre, time period and by author. They do have a copy of the so-called vampire bible but it doesn't look like it's been moved in a while. Sanguinistas would not have it on a shelf amongst other common books.

There are several dozen books on mythology, which seems strange. "Derek, how old were they?" I call out and he joins me quickly.

"Forty-seven and roughly a century and a half, why?"

"Mythology is interesting but often not something studied so voraciously by some so young." I have dozens of books on mythology from all around the world because it fascinates me to look at how all the different cultures had such similar stories before Christianity swept the planet.

"I'll check the basement," he says and excuses himself.

I glance at the titles and note that most are on Greek mythology and the Trojan War. Something strikes me as relevant about this, as if I'm being pushed toward-

"Ouch!" Sookie says suddenly as she falls on the floor.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" I ask immediately and help her up. "I thought we agreed we'd-"

"Ask your children!" she says as her stomach is blinking like crazy. "I was watching a movie. Can you text Meg and tell her not to freak? Where are we anyway?"

"The house of the victims," I explain as I text the were who responds quickly with relief.

"This," Sookie states as she picks up a book. "Is this it?" she asks and her stomach blinks. "Erica says this is what you need. Is that why you brought me here?" Her stomach blinks again and I feel relief flooding the bond.

"Are you telling me she brought you here to show me this book?" I ask, shocked. I was not expecting Sookie at all and wish she weren't putting herself in- or wish the babies weren't just taking her wherever they want to go. "Listen, Erica," I state. "Du kan inte ta mamma för mig hela tiden. Det är farligt." (You cannot bring Mama to me all the time. It's dangerous.)

Her stomach simply blinks red twice and we feel what is only known to me as stubbornness to be right.

"I think it's important, Eric. My stomach started glowing aqua right before we showed up here. I think they get visions of their own and this is the only way they can tell us right now. I'll go home now, I hope. Erica, can we g-"

She's gone before she even finishes her sentence and I will have to sort that out at home but I look at the book and take it with me to consider later. "Pamela?" I call and she's beside me quickly. "Find anything upstairs?"

"Tacky clothes, retro music and a lot of whips and chains. One of them liked it rough," she states casually. "But otherwise, no. You?" she asks, noting the book in my hand. I hand it to her and nod to her purse. I step in front of her as Derek appears so she can slip it in her bag without his knowledge.

"Have you been in the kitchen yet, Majesty? That's where they were killed, though I still don't know how someone gets the drop on two vampires without losing a little blood."

I enter the kitchen and inhale deeply and underneath the scent of their death and slight decay is a very familiar scent. I nod to Pam in response to her eyebrow raise.

"I still don't think another vampire could take two out without losing a little in the fight, but there's only two distinct blood scents," Derek states.

"Perhaps a much older vampire would have the speed needed to catch them unawares," Pam offers. "Perhaps someone's maker was angry at this pairing." That seems to satisfy Derek.

"Who discovered their murder?" I wonder. Surely neither of them could call for help.

"When Marvin didn't show for work, one of his club friends came and found them. Police said they had no interest in a vampire murder and said I could handle it."

"Alright. Where is the other house? Pamela and I will go while you finish dealing with this. Then we'll be leaving. Notify us of anything else amiss."

"As you wish, Majesty. I didn't see anything amiss except the scent of others. I presume Stan had other lovers and kept them from Marvin. Perhaps a jolted lover took them both out?"

"Ah, that explains it. But as this is a murder and not a simply dispute, I will take over the investigation on behalf of the WVA and will punish as necessary."

"Alright," he nods. "It's a house in the woods about twenty miles south. It's small, but one room heavily doused in sex with a fridge full of blood. I've sent the coordinates to your progeny's phone."

"Thank you for your quick work and service to the WVA," I state as we walk out of the house. "Pamela?" I ask as she checks on her phone for the map of where it is. She nods and we both take to the air.

"Are you going to tell her?" she asks me once we're in flight.

"That the WVA might sentence her mother to true death? That I might have to?"

"It was unmistakably her scent, Eric."

"I know," I growl at her as we search for the cabin.

"Did I hear Sookie?"

"Yes, the babies brought her there. She thinks they had a vision about that book."

"Leave it to my maker to have freaky little fairy children," she says dryly.

"Well you better be a good auntie to them," I inform her. "Those are maker's orders, by the way."

"Sir, yes, Sir," she states as we land in front of the cabin.

"Luckily I won't still put you over my knee for the cheeky attitude," I growl in her ear and swat her ass harshly as I walk by her and she laughs softly as she follows me.

"Promises, promises. I don't think your little fairy princess would appreciate that yet. Though I wonder how long you intend to keep your promises of fealty."

I turn to look her in the eyes and say, "forever," so she can see I mean it. "If Sookie wishes to keep my parts for her and her alone, I will honor that desire. She's my mate, Pam."

"She must have a magical fairy twat," she concludes as she starts looking around. "It doesn't glow, does it? Because that would be a trick."

"You will never speak this way in front of her," I chastise her.

"Of course not, Eric. You think I want to be fairy blasted again?"

I laugh at that and note that she's taken the book out and is leafing through it as I look around. "They weren't kidding that it reeks of sex. A little too much, if you ask me."

"Hell even the basement at Fangtasia doesn't smell this bad," she notes her agreement.

There really is nothing here but a fridge of blood, bed and couch, but where would they have gone to ground? There is something significant here. There has to be. I test all the floorboards for hiding spots but none are loose. There's no rug to hide a trap door, nor is there one under the bed or couch. No attic or apparent basement either.

"I don't really see anything significant in this book, Eric," she sighs. "This is boring me."

"As does anything that doesn't involve blood or a pair of tits," I comment.

"Put them together," she smiles. "There's nothing here."

"There has to be," I inform her. "Why would she take these two out? It has to be related to Sookie in some way. There has to be a clue. Give me the book and you go check the grounds."

"These are brand new Manolo Blahniks," she states and I pop fang at her. "Hey, fine. If you want to spend another thousand replacing them, fine." She throws up her arms and heads out.

"Perhaps you will learn to wear sneakers when we're working," I shout after her.

"Do I look like I will wear sneakers?" she asks as she appears in the doorway again. "My ass does not look good in sneakers, Eric. Pumps are the only way I travel."

"Well then you better wear cheaper ones when out. I'm cutting your shoe budget down to five hundred."

"A pair?" she's shocked.

"A month!" I growl at her. "Now go."

I sense her frustration as she trudges off to look around and I flip the pages, scanning them as I move throughout th- I flip back a few pages to look for what caught my eye. There's a small drawing of an apple next to a paragraph and I read the paragraph. Apple.

The apple has been thrown- that's what he said. I remember that since it seemed strange but not relevant until now. I zip outside. "Look for apple trees," I call out to her and go back inside to look for any apple imagery. There has to be something here, some significance, unless it's already been taken.

"Nothing," she says. "Did a three mile wide search in all directions, Eric. Perhaps this really was just a sex pad. And are you really going to limit my shoe budget?"

"You're welcome to use your own money to supplement your shoe purchasing," I state as I look over the floor boards again. "You give this place another search and I'll double check outside."

As I do, I call Sookie. I don't want to wake her if she's sleeping, but this is important. After a few rings, she picks up, "hello? Eric?"

"Sorry to wake you. Are the babies aqua at all? Blinking? I've hit a dead end and I just feel like there's something I'm missing."

"No. They're purring asleep. It's that book, Eric. I'm telling you."

"Yes. I found something in the book, but nothing to go on, or to tell me what the next move is."

"Then maybe it's already taken, but that book is important."

"Okay. We'll be on our way soon. I'll wake you when I arrive."

I hang up and head back to the cabin where I find Pam sitting on the steps in front of it. "I got nothing."

"We're going to need someone to watch this place. Perhaps the lovers will come back and have some information."

"I'll arrange it," she nods and immediately starts texting out. She's been managing our contacts.

I stare down at the book. As soon as I'm home and I've checked in on my family, I'm going to read every word before resting. Perhaps there is something more subtle somewhere in the book.

.

.

.

**AN: I know, not a lot of action, but it's moving the plot forward. Right? Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO:** Duckbutt, mindy781, Goldie Jean Aeglaca, VAlady, jkazzie, nordiclover, Delenalover

**Chapter 8**

"Are we done here?" Pam asks as she finishes sending a couple texts. "I was looking forward to breaking some heads."

"Feeling bloodthirsty?" I ask, raising an eyebrow to her.

"Aren't I always? I am what my master created."

"And here I thought I'd raised you to be demure," I laugh. "And yes, we're done."

I still feel like we're missing something here but perhaps that's just because I'm not used to not getting what I want immediately. We take to the air and start heading back to Memphis, which is a pretty trip. I wonder if the babies will be able to fly, although if they can teleport, they really won't need to fly.

"You're really going to make me pay for my own shoes?" Pam questions as we fly.

"Start wearing something more suited to work when we work."

"That's why you need lackeys."

"And until I have lackeys I know I can trust, you and I will be doing the work," I inform her.

"You have many who are loyal to you, Eric."

"As loyal as you? I want a guarantee."

"There are no guarantees like that, but… you treat others well, those that deserve it. You've always been fair to your underlings and you're powerful. There are many whose loyalty I would never doubt."

I think on her words as we fly and she's silent the rest of the way. She is right that I cannot possibly deal with all the issues personally. I have to trust others beside my blood. I only wish we could find a way to allow Sookie to hear vampire thoughts as well. I wonder if she'll be able to when I create her.

We land in the driveway and as we walk in, I pull her aside. "Find me ten who we can trust, strong, older than a century."

"Done," she nods.

"That was quick," Tara states as she appears in the doorway. "Things were quiet here, except when Sook disappeared for a few minutes."

"Oh, Pam, are those your new Manolos?" Jessica asks as she appears as well.

"Yes. They had a disagreement with the woods," Pam growls at her. "We're going to check in with the crew before returning home. Unless there's something else you need."

"No, not tonight. There's nothing we can do until we can predict her…" Predict her move. And we have a way to do that. "I'll call you if I need you, Pam."

"I have no doubt," she laughs. "Come, Ladies. Let us away."

I fly up the stairs and find the tigers in our bedroom, one on the bed and one sitting beside the bed where Sookie is sleeping. "Thank you," I tell them both before they leave. It's a little after two and I know she needs the sleep but I also need her. I place the book on the side table and strip. I take a quick shower before entering the bedroom again.

I slip under the covers with her and slide my hands around her waist. "Looover," I purr into her ear softly as I rub against her. "Come back to me, Sookie."

I slide my hand over her stomach and brush her hair off her neck with my nose before I start kissing her pulse. The outer reaches of her consciousness begin to rouse and she moans her appreciation of my hand between her thighs. She's soft to the touch and responsive to my fingers.

"Sookie, my Sookie. Min gudinna, tillbaka till mig." (My goddess, return to me.)

"Mmmeric," she groans and spreads her legs just a bit.

"It's me, Lover," I coo in her ear and she presses her backside against me as I rub against her. Friction of any kind feels incredible but when it's from your mate, it's even more amazing. "Gonna let me in?" I wonder.

"Errric," she whispers softly. "Time is it?"

"Little after two and I want my fairy under me."

"How about over you?" Her desire for me floods the bond and that's quite perfect since I too desire her.

"Over me, above me, around me… however you'd prefer."

She starts to pull away but I stop that. "Eric, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"What?" I groan and she uses my momentary confusion to teleport away.

I zip into the bathroom and she yelps, "ERIC! Privacy!"

"You leave a naked viking in bed to pee?" I nearly growl.

"Well had said viking not gotten me pregnant, I wouldn't have five babies auditioning for STOMP in my uteruses. Uteri? What's the plural?"

Oh. Right. I remember reading about that so I'll conceded the point. "I would assume uteri," I shrug. "Do they really cause that much discomfort?"

"I peed twenty-four times today in a ten hour period. It's fucking irritating. At least if I sleep naked, I can just teleport into the bathroom without truly waking up," she laughs as she gathers some toilet tissue and I just stare at her. "Privacy?" she requests.

"You need not be embarrassed by your bodily functions, Sookie. I will be present at the birth and fully intend to help with whatever is necessary, be it helping you pee or whatever else."

She stands after wiping and looks at me a moment before nodding. "Okay. It's… it'll take some time for me to ditch some of my human emotions."

"I hope you never ditch your human emotions," I mention as I step in behind her while she washes her hands. I kiss her neck softly as I explain, "they make you who you are, and what will make you an incredible mother to our children."

She leans back into my arms and suddenly we're back in the bedroom.

"Since we paused, Lover," I say. "I have some… possibly troubling-"

"It's my mother," she states. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I respond. "Her scent is unmistakable."

"Do you know why?"

"Not yet. Have you had a vision of her? Do you know where she is?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I just… had a feeling and the way you started the news… I figured it out."

"If she's killing vampires unprovoked-"

"She could end up in a silver box. I got it, Eric. That's why we have to figure out what's going on. What's in the book?" She picks it up before carefully climbing onto the bed. I hadn't really noticed how large she's growing and how it affects how she moves but I notice now. "You said you found something?"

"Yes, an apple." I join her back on the bed as she begins flipping through the book. "A drawing of an apple. Here. It triggered a memory of what-"

"He said the apple was thrown and neither of us won. I remember that now. What does it mean?" She stares at the page and touches the drawing carefully.

"I'm not sure yet, but after you fall asleep, I'll read the book." I kiss her shoulder softly as I slide closer. "I was hoping you could get a vision, seek her with the aqua. These were not random kills, but in order to save her from the WVA, I'll need proof. And if it really is a true threat to you, I want in," I announce and pop fang.

"That's really sexy," she laughs and turns toward me to bare her own.

"That is," I whisper and pull her mouth to mine for a passionate kiss. She nips at my lip and licks the blood that she draws. "As is that, Lover."

There was a time in my life when I would have thought I was insane for thinking that blood tastes good, but his does. My Eric. My fingers dance down his arms to interlock with his as he sits back and helps me climb over him. The babies are really getting in the way here but luckily, he's quite talented at getting inside me.

Feels like it's been months since we've been like this.

_I know what you mean, Sookie._

Our kiss is bloody and passionate but the roll of our hips together is languid and serene. His hands hold mine as tightly as I hold his as we move together.

Love you so much, Eric. You're making all my childish dreams come true.

_Nothing about you is childish, nor are your dreams._

I laugh softly and return his attention to my mouth to his and suck greedily on his bleeding tongue that keeps trying to heal itself instead of allowing me the pleasure. I slide my tongue down his jaw to his throat where I bury my fangs. I feel his in me and it feels so fucking good and floods my mouth with his essence as our hips buck like crazy until everything just explodes.

After our orgasm is over, I'm still languidly lapping at his neck even though he's closed mine. A sense of desire and possession stems from him and floats in my brain.

Back at you, Cowboy.

He laughs softly as I finally pull away and watch as his neck heals over.

"Your mouth is bloody," I whisper as I kiss him.

_Yours too._

Suddenly, my hands start glowing an intense blue as the babies start chirping at me loudly.

"Sookie?" he asks as he sits up a bit, alarmed.

"Shh," I coo to them and try to release his hands to touch my belly but I've got a tight grip on them. "Babies, it's okay. Pappa is okay."

"Det är okej. Jag är här, mina barn. Pappa är här," he whispers to them but the blue doesn't ebb. (It's okay. I'm right here, my children. Pappa is here.)

"What is it, Lovies?" I ask and feel Erica's mind reaching for me as she shows me Eric sitting in the sun. "Erica, he… that won't happen; you can't heal the vampire out of him."

We're both struck with intense anger and the blue glows brighter and my hands start warming.

"Erica, if Pappa isn't a vampire, he can't stay with us forever and he can't protect us. Eric, is that even possible? She's showing you in the sun. Erica, you must stop glowing through Mommy," I order. She chirps at me more but Aidan interrupts as he reaches out to me and- "OH," I nod. "I understand. Erica, listen please stop."

"What, Sookie?" Eric asks and tries to pull his hands away but he can't either.

"Erica, I know you want Pappa awake with us all day and sometimes he can, but not always. We can't heal it out of him. It's part of who he is, Love. But I promise he will spend as many days with us as he can, okay? Can you calm and-" Suddenly, my stomach starts glowing purple and the blue slowly ebbs. "Do you want Pappa awake some of tomorrow?" I wonder and we're hit with a wave of joy and she chirps loudly at me. "Okay," I reply. "Okay, we'll try. I promise we will, Erica."

"Would you mind telling me what's that all about?" he asks as he finally pulls his hands away from mine and strokes my cheek softly with one hand and rubs the babies with the other.

"She thought she could heal you so you could be awake with us during the day. I think it's important for you to try tomorrow. I mean… you did just have a bunch of my blood, so-"

"It's possible. I can fight it. I'll stay awake tomorrow, Erica," he assures her and my stomach blinks brightly as she sends more joy at getting her way.

I nod and wrap my arms around him to hug him. "She feels it's really important, Eric. Maybe something is going to happen tomorrow. For her to be that adamant about it-"

"Yes. Good point," he agrees. "But you need some rest and I'll do some reading."

Rest does sound amazing. "Are you going to let Mommy sleep?" I ask them and feel amusement coming through before I have to pee badly again. "Guess that answers that. Silly babies."

.

.

.

AN: I know... a relatively fast update! Shocker! What do you think might happen? Why does Erica want her daddy awake? Or is she just spoiled already?


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS TO:** VAlady, Duckbutt, Mikaelv, nordiclover, aoife7, jkazzie, Scarlet-Rose15, suzyq59, Londa1795, BiWiccanPrincess, jewelpearl

**Chapter 9**

It's almost dawn when I finally finish reading through the book and though there were only a few pages that reference an apple, it was enough. But what does it mean? They couldn't possibly think that- No. Although the Sanguinistas actually think "Lilith" will come back. History has taught me many things but the most important is that religious zealots are crazy.

I kiss Sookie's forehead and tummy before heading downstairs when I hear the back door open.

"Eric, I wasn't expecting to see you," Morgan smiles as she puts her keys on the counter. "I needed to get started on prep for the day. Plus I couldn't sleep."

I nod. "Erica was pretty insistent I be awake today, so we're also on high alert. Quintin said he'd bring extra wolves."

"Premonition?" she asks as she starts flitting about the kitchen.

"Perhaps, or she's going to be a very spoiled child, but we trust that she might know something we don't." I feel the second the sun tips over the horizon. It's an intense pull toward darkness, a rush of adrenaline from fear of death. But I am old enough to fight it when I'm well rested, which I am right now. I try to remember back to when I stayed with Sookie at her house, when I first returned, but we were asleep when the sun rose, so I have no idea if I felt the pull or not. I feel it now though but I also start to feel an intense warm and rushes of love and strength from the babies.

"Well the fae are the highest form of light magic and those babies seem to have it in spades, so my guess is that there is a reason, though it might not be an obvious one," she smiles. "Why do you need her mother?"

"Her mother killed at least two other vampires and I believe they are connected to Sookie's kidnapping. I need to know how and she's the only one who can tell us."

The door opens again and the aroma of lavender hits my nose which tells me it's Emma since she always wears lavender lotion. "Babe, why didn't you wake me?" she wonders as she heads over to Morgan. "I woke up alone."

"Sorry," Morgan whispers. "Couldn't sleep."

"Do either of you know much about Eris of the Greek pantheon?"

"She started the Trojan War, supposedly, of course," Morgan states. "Why?"

"With the Apple of Discord. When he was holding us, he mentioned that the apple had been thrown and we didn't chose the right side. Then the apple shows up in this book that the two victims had," I explain. "It sounds crazy, but…"

"There are those who still worship ancient deities," Emma informs me and hands me a glass of blood she warmed. I nod in appreciation. These five ladies certainly aren't squeamish around vampires, for which I am grateful. It helps Sookie that there is no tension amongst us.

"Worship is one thing, but to torture people over it? Or kill for it?" I honestly have no idea what I'm thinking or how it's all making sense but I just know we're on the right track. "Could-"

_PAPPA!_

I take off for upstairs in a flash when a sudden rush of fear floods my system and it only registers a second that I hear a small little voice call for me.

I charge into the room and I don't see anyone but I know there is someone here. Sookie's still asleep but she's surrounded in shield of yellow. Good babies protecting Mamma.

"If you do not reveal yourself, I cannot guarantee you will remain alive," I announce. "I will find you," I growl and pop fang as I inhale the scent of the intruder. It is not a familiar scent, nor is it human or fae. It is earthy with a hint of ammonia, almost troll in nature but not quite. "Show yourself before I hunt you," I growl.

"Meeka," a voice states from the corner and I zip over but the presence moves, almost like a teleport. "I mean no harm," it states and I rush for the dresser but it moves again.

"Then reveal yourself to a vampire king and perhaps I'll show mercy."

There's a shimmer to the air near the window as the curtain opens so he's standing in sunlight. He's about four feet tall with dark brown skin, though it's slightly green in tinge. His fingers are more claw-like than human, which makes sense since he has horns that curl up out of the top of his head like a ram. His face, beside skin color, is decidedly human, although his eyes are larger and more cat-like.

"Meeka," he repeats. "I mean no harm to you or your queen."

"Then why sneak into our home? Why not call? Or request a meeting?"

"No one must know I have come," he says softly. "There are many who seek the power the children have and many who seek to destroy it. She is trying to eliminate those threats."

"Liliana?" I ask and he nods as I feel Sookie's consciousness rousing. "Bedroom next door," I tell him. "Meet me there." I zip into what will be the babies' room and he is once again standing in the sun. "I am awake during the day. The sunlight would not protect you if I wanted you dead," I inform him.

Suddenly the drapes are closed, as if he can just wish the world to be one way and make it so.

"Yes, Liliana," he nods. "Though I'm horrified at what became of a royal fairy, I am still in her service." He works for her then? Or did and now she's found him again. "My Lady sent me to check on her daughter, to check that she is protected well."

"Apple," I state and that gets his attention. "It's something to do with an apple. With Eris?"

"Goddess of chaos, strife and discord," he nods. "My Lady's murderer was among her worshippers."

"Istvan? Religious zealot?" I ask. Crazy, yes, but- "Who else? What is the end game?"

"Chaos," he states. "They serve the Goddess and do her bidding, in hopes that-"

"In hopes that she'll rise again," I roll my eyes. "Blah blah, heard it. It's-"

"They need not hope that she rises. She has indeed risen."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Mamma!_

I jerk awake with my hands up and glowing red, though I don't know why. I'm surrounded in yellow but there's no one here.

"Shh," I whisper and glow blue quickly to the babies. "It's okay, Babies. We're safe. It was just a bad dream," I explain though I really don't remember a bad dream. Perhaps one of the babies was having a bad dream?

Eric? You there?

He's not beside me so he must be awake somewhere.

We need you.

_I'm next door, Lover. We have a visitor but it's alright. Relax a little bit and I'll be in soon._

"Oh, did you sense we have company?" I ask the babies but they're still glowing yellow and when I check in with them I'm shocked that there are two little voices that I can hear. I know they're not speaking or thinking like I can, but I understand it's Erica and she's upset about how someone came into the room and Aidan is telling me that the creature came close to me and started saying words in a different daddy language.

I smile softly. "Okay, calm, calm," I whisper to them and glow more blue with both hands. "Listen, I'm sure Daddy is taking care of it and I will definitely ask about the different language. Just calm down, don't disturb your brothers and sister."

Their chirping gets a little softer and it's like they are both talking at once to me and I keep trying to tell them one at a time but they obviously don't get that concept so I get snippets of what they are trying to tell me. Erica was upset that someone came in and Eric wasn't here to protect us. She wasn't sure if she should teleport us away or glow red, so she called for Pappa. That scared Addy so Aidan had to calm her because she's still too little to understand.

I reassure them both that they did what was right and that Eric will sort things out and that we will put some more magical security around the house so no one can come in again.

Eric, the babies really need you. I need you.

I teleport into the bathroom to pee and brush my hair and teeth. I wash and notice that my tummy is still glowing yellow. There is a sense of worry and doom and I don't think it's all coming from the babies; I think some of it is from Eric, which makes us all worry.

"Daddy will keep us safe," I remind them. "He always keeps us safe."

I'm overwhelmed with images of blood and silver flashing near me as they show me the attack from their point of view. My babies' pain and terror is too much and I stumble a bit and my legs give out on me. I'm barely able to teleport myself onto the bed as I fall.

_PAPPA!_

Eric rushes in here and I feel his arms around us all. "What is it? Sookie?"

"You may as well tell us all what's going on because we feel your worry and it's not good for any of us."

"Let's get you dressed and we'll go downstairs. Everyone should know about this; we're going to need all the help we can get."

There's something about his tone that tells me it's not going to be good, that it could put my family in danger. Again.


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS TO: **vilannh, . , detterbear, jkazzie, classicoldmama, Duckbutt, VAlady, Slayerskey, jewelpearl, mindy781, Londa1795, Millarca666, Ara-Souza-Salvatore-Ivashkov, mrscoleman2009, janjan2009, classicoldmama, kimmehkinzz **  
**

**Chapter 10**

"We had a visitor today," Eric states as he takes his place at the head of the table and sips some blood. I'm sure he'd rather have waited for Pam, Tara and Jessica, but he can fill them in later privately. This sense of dread that I have can only dissipate with knowledge. Once we know there's a plan to stop whatever it is, we'll all feel much better.

The babies have to feel that. We still feel the tension from the them and both Rachel and myself are glowing to them. It helps a little but they are scared and rightly so since they remember the previous attack. I want nothing more than to calm my sweethearts.

Morgan places a plate of food in front of me and my stomach growls, as do the babies. I smile softly and try thinking at them instead of speaking to them: are you hungry, my lovies? There is an overwhelming thirstiness that comes over me and I am grateful when Eric is immediately beside me handing me his blood which I gulp down. Two more glasses and the thirst dissipates enough so I can eat my breakfast and listen to Eric. I'm quite grateful the weres don't react at all to my appetite.

"The visitor is named Meeka and he's a demon-human hybrid in the service of Sookie's birth mother Liliana who is now a vampire of twenty-nine years. He was sent to place some protective charms around the house."

"But the babies sensed danger," I state. Would they have been scared if they could sense he was on our side? Maybe they are too little to distinguish? But when Eric's people are around they remain calm. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"We can't," Eric answers honestly. "Not yet but I believe the information to be sound. Eris was a Greek Goddess and he reports that the ones responsible for the kidnapping and attacks are worshippers."

A Goddess? People worshipping an ancient goddess for what? Why?

"He believes the end game is simply chaos. He also says Liliana believes Eris has risen or been reincarnated somehow."

"Like the maenad?" I ask, remembering how she wanted to summon Dionysus. Could that have worked? Do all the ancient gods exist? Does the Christian one? Or are they just created in human minds to make sense of the world? Or to control it? With all I've seen, it's hard to know what to believe. "Is that possible?"

Rachel smiles and pats my hand. "All the gods from Greece to Rome to Norway, the Incan and Mayan- all existed; all were supernatural. Humanity needed a way to explain the magical. The ability to seemingly control the sun, weather, emotions… all were supes in some form. Humanity began to fear the unusual and so began to worship them, to fit in, to survive."

"So Eris was real at one point?"

"Moses as well," she nods. "Some more supernatural than others. Some perished. Some vanished to other planes of existence. But all were entities on this earth."

"Can they come back?" I ask as I sip some more blood but put my glass down quickly.

"Sookie?" Eric asks.

"Something…" I say as my mind starts- it's like vibrating or swirling. I hear words repeating over and over but I don't know what they are. A shrieking takes over and I scream and grab my head in pain. The babies start freaking out as well. I feel them kicking and struggling to... I don't even know but they are flashing red and green and yellow and white. I feel their fear shooting through my system.

"Shh," I try and calm them as I cry out in pain from their violent movement and the screeching in my head. I struggle to close out the chaos in my mind. "Ba- ow!" I yelp and twist trying to stop them from twisting me up inside.

Suddenly I'm in bed with Rachel beside me trying to help soothe them. Eric is immediately next to me and my fangs come out when I feel his wrist at my lips. I gulp him down and things blur as I scream from the overwhelming pain.

Sookie is writhing in pain as she gulps my blood down. She's yanking at her hair and Rachel tries as best she can to hold her still. Doctor Ludwig pops in and immediately opens her bag.

"What set this off?" she asks.

"I have no idea! We were having breakfast, discussing a visitor we had," I explain as she pulls out a needle. "Sookie started screaming and the babies began freaking out. Can you stop it?"

"This will," she states and fills the needle with some liquid. "It's perfectly safe," she informs me as I hold Sookie's arm as she injects it. Everything almost immediately quiets and Sookie's consciousness disappears as she falls asleep.

I stroke her forehead gently and take her hands out of her hair. I place them beside her gently as I stare at her worried face. "Why wouldn't they respond to her light? Why- she was scared, screaming like she was possessed or something. What was that?"

"That's a very good question, Northman. Why don't you tell me more about the visitor?"

"He claimed his name was Meeka and-"

"Meeka?" she asks quickly. "Was here last night?"

"This morning."

"Impossible. His kind does not travel in daylight. Cannot. Their magic is lunar."

"Well he was here. Sort of brownish green? Horns? Scent of ammonia? Possible troll?"

"Meeka smells not of ammonia," she states quickly. "He's an earthbound lunar troll and smells metallic."

"He was not metallic at all," I insist. "He said he was here placing some protection charms for Sookie's mother. He-" Though the babies were afraid and they haven't been afraid of everyone, not even of the movers who have been here. "FUCK." Protective charms? I should have trusted the babies. "FIND THOSE CHARMS!" I scream and it echoes throughout the house.

Ludwig stays with Sookie as do the tigers. The rest of us start searching the house and bedroom for anything alarming or strange. I find a couple tiny satchels that smell of ammonia and it's easy for us to follow the scent. Four of the weres go outside to start searching as we place the things we find on the counter in the kitchen.

"Could she have been cursed?" Morgan asks as she looks at the items. "These are charms I haven't encountered but I'd imagine they are dark magic. I'd have to really examine them and determine their contents."

"How did he move all around the house without someone noticing? Even if he was invisible." Although he was able to just open the curtains or close them without much effort.

"Boss!" I hear someone yell from outside before he enters. He's holding his phone up with a picture of what appears to be a talisman. "They are all over outside the house. They appear to be glowing. Should we move them?"

"No," I state. "Don't touch them until we know it's safe. We have to get Sookie out of this house," I growl as I fly upstairs where the doctor is examining her. "Get her out. Teleport her out now."

"I've tried, Vampire," she says softly. "The magic is too strong, even for me. We can only try and break whatever holds her here."

"You said you know Meeka? Is he a friend to the fae?" I wonder as I rub Sookie's stomach, hoping our children are safe inside her. "Is it the curse or your medicine that keeps them asleep?"

"The meds," she states. "Those babies need to stay calm or they could kill her. I assume your witches are working on the magic but I'd call the fae as well. They will not take kindly to an attack against one of royal blood."

I text Rachel to contact anyone who might be able to help. I also text Pam to tell her to get here as soon as they wake. We are going to need as much help as we can because I am going to rip them apart, whoever it is. There will be no mercy for anyone who tries to hurt my family.

"Meeka... might he be able to help?" I wonder as I also text Agostino. If the goal is chaos, they will no doubt be going after all manner of supes, especially ones who seek peace for all races, including the WVA.

"If he hasn't been captured. I wonder why someone would appear to you using his name? The physical description is correct, just not the scent. I'll put some feelers out immediately but his clan is lunar and cannot travel until nightfall."

Right. So right now we are powerless. I am king and over a thousand years old yet I can do nothing for my children or mate. I growl and grab the lamp from the side of the bed and throw it at the door, satisfied when it shatters all over the floor.

"By destroying the talismans, do we stop whatever is harming them?" I know it can't be that easy but what else is there that I can do? Night is still several hours away.

"It wouldn't be that easy, Northman. And moving them before you know exactly what has been done is ill-advised. You should go to ground."

"While Sookie is unprotected-"

"She is not. I will stay as will her tigers. There is nothing more we can do today. Though I would like to take some of your blood for a transfusion; they need the strength."

"Take however much you need," I tell her and extend my arm to her. She already has a knife and jar ready. She opens my wrist three times before the jar is finally full.

"Relax," she states. "There are a great many creatures who do not want these children harmed."

"But it seems as though even more powerful ones disagree." I kneel beside the bed and caress her face gently. "Can I really protect her? Will these children ever truly be safe?"

"Eric," Emma says as she walks in with a glass of blood for me. "Drink. You need your strength." I take it from her gratefully. "Morgan is already working on some ideas to destroy the charms and break the magic the talismans have created. Rachel also contacted the-"

"Sookie!" Maurella cries as she pops into the room and my fangs pop at the scent of her.

"The fae," Emma finishes.

Maurella rushes to her side and immediately begins glowing. She places a hand over Sookie's forehead and one over her heart and glows teal. I drain the glass of blood and tell Emma I'll need more if fairies will be visiting.

"What do you see?" I ask her softly as I sit beside Sookie.

"Darkness" is her answer as she stops glowing and looks at me. "All I see is a void."

"Can you teleport her out of here?" I ask. "Take her to the club, or anywhere you think is safe."

She nods and takes Sookie's hands her in hers and she's gone, but Sookie remains. Maurella reappears where she was, disappointment in her features. "We must break the magic keeping her here before it harms her or the children. I need supplies."

"It's a talisman-made spell, I believe. There are glowing talismans around the house and we found little charm satchels inside."

"I'll look," she nods. "You keep her safe as best you can and I will return."  
**  
**

**.**

**.**

**AN: I'm so sorry for the gaps. The last month and a half has been drama-filled. I'm in the middle of a custody dispute and things have just taken over my life in a dramatic way. But thank you for your continued support. I hope to have more soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKS TO: **Mandi, VAlady, Lusty, sebeaver, funkynikki08, detterbear, violetsdream, vilannh, janjan2009, mindy781, Rachelz3, Slayerskey, -Souza-Northman , Andykins, Duckbutt, EricFangs, TLynnson, Damanda, devilovershoulder, Judith77, MsNorthman, PrincessBrrat **  
**

**Chapter 11**

I've been told to rest and not bleed all over the new bedspread but I will not abandon my family right now.

Maurella has been gone for over an hour now and Morgan and Emma have been working on identifying the charms. Doctor Ludwig has given Sookie the transfusion of my blood, hoping to nourish the children and perhaps heal whatever damage they caused to Sookie.

"I'm not sure if I should give her another dose of the tranquilizer," Ludwig says as she checks Sookie's pulse, which is steady. "We could see if she is still in distress or being affected-"

"No. Don't put her and the kids through more pain. Let's just keep them knocked out until those talismans are neutralized." I don't want her to wake in agony and I sure as hell don't want the babies traumatized either.

"I need to go back to my house for more then. I'll be back shortly."

My phone begins ringing as she disappears and I hope Agostino has more information. He was going to contact a couple lunar trolls to see if they had any thoughts since Meeka was brought into this.

"Old friend, have you any information?" I answer.

"Information no, but the ancients have taken an interest."

The ancients? If the ancients are interested, this is serious.

"I would appreciate any information they are willing to provide. Or any contacts they may have with enough power to break this curse."

"Oh you're going to get more than just information, Eric. Darius and Layla are preparing for the journey."

"They're coming?" I'm shocked. The ancients hadn't even wanted to get involved with the mess from last year. They were supportive with our efforts to get the sanguinistas under control but they didn't help. They rarely walk amongst humans either. They prefer their own company. This is really serious.

"That's what I was told. We contacted them for information and received word just a few minutes ago that you should prepare for their arrival."

"When? What will they need? I have humans and weres that work here. How are they arriving?" Will they need transportation? Or fresh blood?

"Honestly, Friend, I have no idea how or when. All I know is that Darius and Layla have taken a personal interest and that none of the ancients are pleased about the involvement of Eris."

"Okay. Well... if you hear anything else before you go to ground?"

"I'll be in contact. Now try and get some rest, Eric. You should be sleeping now."

"I couldn't possibly," I confess. "Sookie needs me. I will not rest until I know she and the babies are okay. But let me know if you get anymore information."

"Stay well," he states before hanging up.

Godric spoke of the ancients as they were considered ancient even compared to him or Russell Edgington. I heard once that Russell had even requested into their elite ranks and was told he was millennia shy of the criteria. They were the ones who created the first authority, who gave the first Guardian his position, who decided there would be chancellors. They wanted rules for their world and since they were essentially the creators of vampire society, it was their right.

Only few even have access to them, Agostino being one. Though he hasn't stated, I believe one of them is his maker and that is why he is the liaison to the ancients. They had opinions on the reorganization of power but had no desire to be involved in it. They left that to those who walk amongst the human and supe worlds to decide how best to proceed. But if Darius and Layla, the only two names we even have of the ten supposedly existing ancients, have decided to become involved, it's big. I hope they have information and are on board with stopping this.

"Ludwig," I state as she reappears. "I'm expecting some very powerful company and I am unsure how they feel about anyone other than vampires. I'm unsure of when they are expected."

"Who?" she asks as she gives Sookie more tranquilizer.

"Darius and Layla. They are very-"

"The ancients are getting involved?" she asks as she stops to look at me. How does she even know about them? "You think I'm simply a healer?" she laughs. "There are beings with power that even your maker didn't know of, Viking. That even your gods didn't dare dream of."

"Then do you know how they will expect to be treated? What they will need?" I know Godric didn't require a lot of blood to survive but would drink if he chose. "I am not even sure if they will need transportation from the airport or when they-"

She laughs softly. "Those two do not travel by such... human methods. I can certainly understand why she may have taken an interest in this particular situation, but making the trip is still very telling."

"What do you mean by 'this particular situation'? What situation?"

"Layla was fae," she states as she checks Sookie's pulse.

Fae? Layla was fae? Before she was turned, she was fae? Sookie is not the only fae to mate with a vampire willingly? So that means they probably teleport. That also means that Sookie will retain her fae light when I turn her, which is good news. I've sensed that was one source of hesitation. I wonder if one day Layla could answer some questions for us. Could he sunwalk with her blood? Can he still?

"Is she sky fae? Was she? Is she related to Sookie?"

A brilliant light erupts in the center of the room that would be blinding if I wasn't used to Sookie's light. In the split second it takes for the light to dissipate, two figures appear. I have no idea if I should bow or greet them in a certain fashion since with their age and power, I could be snapped like a twig with just his thumb and index finger.

"I am completely at a loss for protocol," I state honestly as I stand and nod my respect to them. The air around them simply shimmers with their power. I can understand why walking amongst humans would not be desirable. They would attract too much attention and quite frankly, they are too magnificent for it. She is absolutely stunning and flawless in her beauty and elegance. Even the television did not do her justice. He is equally powerful and flawless. They smell of ancient times, as if history drips from them.

"There is no protocol, my Norse man," she states and her voice nearly sings as there's a beautiful cadence to it.

"Eric," I state. "I am flattered and humbled to welcome you to my home."

She smiles at Ludwig. "Dear Amy, it has been too long since I required your services."

"Indeed. Nearly seven centuries."

"Eric," Darius says and I snap my eyes to meet his. "Agostino tells me you are a promising young vampire. Norse, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Indeed," I nod. "I still own family property in Sweden, though it has been difficult to keep through the ages."

"I imagine so," he states with a slight glint of amusement and says something to her and she responds back. I haven't even heard whatever language they are speaking. It could be an ancient proto-language or one they made up over their millennia together. Will Sookie and I be together that long?

"Yes," she states and smiles at me. "There has already been great history with you alone but you are destined for greatness together, Norse man. Of all the Viking warriors I saw, you were by far my favorite. Valiant in effort and strength, brutal in battle yet fiercely loyal... the qualities we wanted for ourselves."

I have so many questions about what she just said but my main concern is: "Can you help her? Is this why you came?"

"Wherever there has been disaster and pain, there has been Eris, in one form or another," she says as she sits beside Sookie and she touches her stomach. I bite my tongue and say nothing, hoping my trust is placed well. Her hand glows blue and then purple and then aqua but the light is much brighter than Sookie's, more pure. I can feel the heat from the magic across the room.

She speaks more to him and he moves closer to her, caressing her bare shoulder and playing with a piece of her hair lovingly. I hope Sookie and I are like that as the centuries pass. I hope we still share that intimacy and connection.

"Can you help her?" I inquire as I hold Sookie's hand.

"Your sons are quite the handful," she laughs softly. "Delightful, truly, but they will happily outshine the other."

"What other?" I ask.

"He is... an old soul; already he has the world in his small understanding and is infinite," she whispers as she stares at the wall so intently, as if she were watching a movie. "I am... quite taken with his ability, especially for one so small. He is protective as well."

"Aidan," I tell her. "I believe that is Aidan. But... you've seen our other boys now?"

"Oh yes," she nods with a smile. "Warriors, through and through. Strong Vikings with her golden heart."

This makes me proud to hear but it doesn't help Sookie. "Can you help her? Can you break the curse?"

"I'll need iron and silver, forged together, to break the energy." She withdraws her hands and her glow dissipates. "We need to cause interference in the connection between them. Iron and silver, forged together, fused together."

"I don't have anything like that. I'm sure we have silver chains though."

"Then I need those and iron; I'll forge it myself," she says as she rises. The way they both move is so elegant. I've never met a vampire over three thousand but Darius is easily over six. He says something to her and she says something back. I'm not able to follow anything so I rub Sookie's forehead.

Layla growls harshly at him and blasts him across the room but he lands on his feet, as if he is used to being sent flying by her energy. Does she blast him often? I wonder. I'll have to work on anticipating Sookie's bursts of emotion like that.

"Have you a source of iron?" she asks and he turns away from her.

"I'll send a were," I say as I text my head of security. I'm willing to try anything at this point. "We found some charms around the house as well. Our resident witches didn't recognize them."

"I'll take a look while we wait," she smiles softly and approaches me. "I wasn't wrong about you, Viking."

"What do you mean?" I wonder. "Weren't wrong when?"

Darius mutters something to her but she waves him off and reaches up to touch my lips softly. "When I sent him for you," she laughs before brushing past me. "Let's take a look at the charms."

I grab her wrist to stop her but I'm blasted back against the closet. Darius laughs quietly and mutters "amateur" as he takes her arm and then leave the room.

I glance at Ludwig a second and then zip after them. I catch up with them and stand in front of them on the stairs. "Who did you send?" I snarl. "Istvan?" Ancients or not, I will take them out if-

"Godric," she smiles and they brush past me. I stand for a second, stunned, before following.

"What?"

"Just as I sent for Aidan, I sent for you too, Viking," she states as she appears next the counter suddenly, having teleported across the room. "Mmm... these... they are very rare indeed," she says as she picks up one of the small satchels. "Old magic. Protection. But useless against the talismans as they are."

"They're not dark magic?" Morgan asks and Layla turns to her, as if she hadn't noticed there was anyone else here.

"No," Layla states.

"Sent for him? For me?" I ask as I zip up beside her.

"What old magic? For what purpose?" Morgan asks as Layla picks up another. "Protection of Sookie? Of the babies? Created by whom?"

"That I know not but..." She opens one and spreads the contents on the counter. "This is definitely phea-root, native to Fairie. And this..." She picks up a dried half snake and pets it almost lovingly. "Whoever created these believes Eris is on her way."

"Why? Has Eris risen? Do you know?" And what did she mean she sent them? So many questions are racing tthroughit head that it may be impossible to remember them all later.

She turns to me with a soft grin. "The gods, such as they were, long abandoned this world. They'd no desire to stay for its destruction, nor did most who roamed before humans started believing themselves above nature."

"So who or what could be running the show? Who planned this all?" Morgan wonders which is a valid question since I will be ripping their throats out.

"Bloodthirsty boy," Layla smiles at me and hisses as the door flies open. She growls immediately at the were who enters.

"It's security," I tell her and look at him. "What?"

"We have the iron you requested, Majesty. Where would you like it?"

"I'll take it," Layla says and her and Darius mutters something to her in their language. She responds and it's clear he doesn't want her to do whatever she is planning and that she is insisting. He responds harshly but she teleports out and he disappears as well, zipping out of the room and toward wherever she went.

"They are..."

"True vampire royalty, if there is such a thing," I answer Morgan's unsaid question as I stare at the charms. "Research the things she mentioned? See if there are things you can add for protection."

Then I fly up the stairs to Sookie. Ludwig is checking her vitals again when I arrive. "I sedated her again. She seems to be holding her own. It's almost dusk. I'm going to leave for a bit and seek information from the lunars and try to locate Meeka."

I nod and catch her arm before she can blink out of here. Of course yanks away from me. "The ancients. You know them? They can trusted with Sookie's life?" I ask, desperate for some good news.

"Yes, Vampire," she nods. "In this matter, I believe Layla's interests and yours are one in the same. She's never had a sister fae-vampire. She will one day soon."

Soon? But what is soon to one with millennia under her belt? Waiting a century or two for Sookie to be turned is nothing. "Thank you," I tell her honestly to which she nods and blinks out of the room.

I glance at my lover and rub her stomach gently. I miss her. I miss her laugh and bright smile. I miss feeling her emotions and the presence of our babies. The hollow that I feel now is unbearable. I can't believe I spent a millennium without it and didn't even know what I was missing.

_Hon kommer tillbaka, min son. Hon är bra. De är alla. (She will return, my son. She is well. They all are.)_

I turn toward his voice and stare as the little light that shines onto the floor from a crack in the window's cover shimmers slowly and then there's Godric smiling, holding a little boy, age five or six maybe. The boy has light brown hair, but long for a boy. He smiles brightly when my eyes meet his and all I see is Sookie's kindness and beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

"Is that-"

"Min namne. Han har min vackra själ." (My namesake. He has my beautiful soul.)

"Pappa," the boy giggles. My boy. His complexion is much lighter than Sookie's but he obviously enjoys the sun like his mother. He smiles as he jumps out of Godric's arms and flies over to the bed and stares at Sookie.

I have no idea if they are real or imaginary but he kisses Sookie's forehead softly before his hand glows blue over her belly and he seems frustrated it doesn't glow back.

"Min son, Mamma is sleeping. The babies too. You-" I look back and Godric is gone. I glance back to- Aidan is also gone. I look around but the room it's empty save for Sookie and I but I know that wherever their consciousnesses are, they are okay. Godric will see to it.

.

.

**AN: Thank you all for continuing to bear with me! I hope people like meeting Darius and Layla!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS TO: Lusty, Duckbutt, BiWiccanPrincess, Millarca666, Londa1795, Rachelz3, MsNorthman, TLynnson, Mistress-Cinder, MatingInspires, treewitch703, Ingrid Bevilaqua, vilannh, VAlady, janjan2009  
**

**Chapter 12**

I rub Sookie's stomach gently as she rests and smile when I think of the face of my little boy who can fly. I wonder if they all will be able. I wonder if they'll be able to do it when they're first born or if it shows up with time. I really can't picture myself holding a baby or changing it or feeding it, let alone one who is trying to fly away from me. Should a vampire really be given these duties? I'll have to watch Jessica and Tara closely as well. Since babies smell so pure and delicious, they may not be able to control themselves.

"Eric," Maurella says as she pops in, beside Sookie. "How is she?"

"Ludwig gave her more drugs to keep her asleep. Did you find out anything?"

"Claude went to Faery," she states. "The Council of Elders is... enraged is a mild way to put it, Eric. Though they're not pleased with her choice of mate, she is of royal blood and they are tired of other supes messing with our lines."

"So what will they do about it?" I wonder and text Emma to bring me more blood. "Can they help her? Can't you do that green light thing?" I ask her, the scent of her invading my nostrils and a deep urge to rip her throat out nags at me. She's royal too, right? Can't she mask her scent?

"I am," she informs me. "It helps but won't cover my scent completely; I'm fertile."

I don't know how fairy reproduction works but it would make sense that she smell stronger when she's fertile so as to attract a mate. I simply nod and kiss Sookie's hand gently.

"They have contacted other supes in this world that owe us. The Elders won't leave Faery but they said Doctor Ludwig should be able to keep Sookie and the babies safe while we break the spell."

So no one can help. What good are all these supposedly powerful friends if there is nothing they can do? How am I just supposed to wait it out? Maybe Ludwig will have luck with finding Meeka.

"So what will the Elders do?" I ask her. "Everyone is contacting people but no one knows anything? No one will do anything?" I growl and call for Pam angrily. She can wake her ass up; we're going hunting. Maurella jumps back as my fangs snap out and her hands start glowing. Emma arrives just in time and I zip over and the blood from the glass is drained as soon as it's in my hand.

"As soon as night falls, Pam and I are leaving. Maurella, find your mother. She has a clue to all this and I will have it. She's a vampire in my territory and is under my authority." I don't care if she's been around for centuries as fae; she's vampire now and that means she answers to me.

"I've been trying," she states. "But as soon as I locate her, she's already gone. Fae magic is easy to track but vampires aren't."

"Then perhaps you and I must work together. If you're able to catch her magical trail, I might be able to catch her scent."

"Can you control yourself?" she asks, which is a fair question.

"I'm doing it right now, aren't I?" I ask even though her aroma is mouth-watering. "I can manage."

"Well I already lost a cousin to your hunger," she reminds me. Claudine.

"Well I was under a spell then; I wasn't myself."

"That and Sookie's ties to you are the only reasons the Elders have allowed your continued existence."

I growl loudly and my fangs pop again. "You and your elders best not threaten my life. Ever," I warn her as I advance on her a little. "I'm ten times more lethal in my right mind."

She stares at me for a few seconds and I stare right back at her, not bothering to retract my fangs. After a second she nods and steps back. Good. I do not want these fairies thinking I wouldn't hesitate to rip out their throats if they cross me, Sookie or no. Fairies are sneaky and largely untrustable. Though now, I believe, the Elders will understand my feelings about being "allowed to exist".

"So where do we start? How have you been locating her?"

"I've been using the Looking Glass but it's harder since she's no longer fae. I tracked her all over, to a cabin in the woods and a cave and a few clubs... I think she's looking for something."

"And taking out vampires as she does," I state. "We must find her tonight. Killing vampires without authority is not something tolerated under vampire law. It could cost her gravely."

"Then we mist find her. She's my mother."

"Sookie's too," I state and glance at my mate.

"I'll return in an hour. I'll retrieve the Looking Glass and check on a couple things. I'm hopeful that Claude may return with something useful."

I nod. "Alright. Dusk is in an hour. We will leave then." She nods and pops away and I summon Pam again, more insistently. I also text her a few times quickly demanding that she call.

I sit beside Sookie on the bed and kiss her forehead. "I'm working on it, my Sookie. I'm doing all I can to bring you back to me soon. But I know Godric is keeping you all safe." I know what I saw. I saw him with our little boy. I know it's been him every time he's appeared to me. I don't think even I could imagine that and other than Sookie and Pam, he's the only other person I'd ever trust implicitly.

"Godric, vänligen hålla dem säkra." (Please keep them safe.)

~*~*~*~*~*~

There's an insistent feeling I have. A nagging in my consciousness to wake up. The pull grows stronger and stronger until I feel a hot glow against my skin and inhale the glorious sunshine. Morning. I suppose I can wake for morning. I roll over cautiously and rub my stomach gently to glow at my- THE BABIES!

I spring up out of bed and scream for Eric as I touch my stomach. Where are they?

I take a breath to look around the beautiful meadow surrounding my bed. The sunshine is falling on the grass and the flowers are sparkling brightly. Is this a dream? Is it- it's not Faery. I try to desperately remember the last thing I can. I know I'm pregnant. Or I was. And my Eric. But- where were we? Where is he? Where are my babies?

"Eric!" I scream into the sunshine, expecting my vampire mate to be laying in the sun somewhere. Smart, Sookie.

I hear laughter at a distance, echoing all around me through the distant trees. I glance down at the gown I'm wearing. It's bright white and appears to glow in the sunshine. It's an empire waist that accentuates my breasts perfectly. The laughter rings in my ears again and I begin walking toward it. I have no shoes but every step in the grass feels like pillows to my toes. This has to be a dream.

With every step the laughter is louder, happier and the tug on my consciousness feels greater and yet more complete. I caress my stomach softly and try glowing as I walk, looking for my babies, hoping they'll glow back. I reach the edge of the trees and walk through them toward the laughter and voices that I can hear now; voices in what sounds like The 'Daddy language'. I ache for my babies. Where are they?

A few more steps and the ground dips down and I smell the crisp flow of water before I hear the rushing of a stream. I take a few more steps and catch sight of long curly red hair on a small child bending over the stream. She laughs and mutters something to another little girl with bright strawberry blonde hair who is sitting beside- "Godric?"

The girls turn toward me and squeal before the smaller one leaps into the air for me and the other rushes me at vampire speed. "You're HERE!" The red head squeals as she throws her arms around my legs and hugs me tightly.

"You're awake!" the other exclaims and wraps her arms around me as well and- they're mine. I know they are because having them in my arms feels complete. I reach out with my mind and find Erica's consciousness going a million miles an hour as she climbs up my body and kisses my cheek. I hug them back tightly. I reach into Addy's mind to find she thinks a little slower but is just as happy to be hugging her mother.

"Godric," I repeat as he smiles and approaches us. "What's- where are we? Where's Eric? What's going on?"

The girls jump out of my arms and stand beside me, staring up at me. Addy starts smoothing out my dress gently and Erica tugs on my hand. "We have to find the boys," she says. "They'll be so excited."

"Gå hitta dem, Barn," Godric says and she flits off to find them, with a combination of running and flying as she bounds down the bank of the river, bouncing from bank to bank with glee.

"Godric-"

"A spell, Sookie. Do you remember being at home when you were attacked?" I shake my head. "A spell from a powerful witch was meant to take your consciousness, essentially killing you, but we intervened, brought you here instead."

"Where are we? Who is we? Who intervened?" I'm so confused but- I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly. He is the closest thing to Eric I have and I'm relieved, even if I am crazy. Eric even shares some of his scent, from the blood that gave Eric life, the blood that helps my children grow. "It's good to see you, or hallucinate you as it were."

He laughs softly. "You're not hallucinating, Sookie. Our souls are merely energy that pass through worlds of existence. This is simply another place to exist."

"Eric misses you," I tell him.

"And I him, but I'm always around," he smiles softly. "Always present in his blood and his heart."

"And sometimes you appear to him. Sometimes you appear?" I question.

"It takes great energy but yes, I have appeared to him when he needed it the most."

"Will I remember this in order to tell him?" I wonder and touch my stomach as Addy's hand rests there and glows brightly. I look down at her and touch her sweet face. "Hello my little love," I smile warmly and her face brightens and suddenly, she's teleported into my arms. I laugh and kiss her cheek. "We haven't gotten to talk yet, huh? You've been too little to reach out to me, or haven't tried."

_I listen, Mamma._

"You listen? To Daddy and I? And to your siblings?"

_To everyone._

Can you hear everyone's thoughts, Addy?

She nods slowly and touches my shoulder and I'm overcome with a mess of overwhelming thoughts from Eric and myself but also Pam and Emma and Morgan and Jessica, Tara, the babies, men working on the club- it's too much.

"No wonder Aidan needs to protect you," I whisper. "I promise it will get easier. I can try and help you learn to tune everyone out." I'm pained for my little girl and how much she's already suffered because of our 'gift'.

Her hand glows green and the voices disappear in her head immediately.

_I'm okay, Mamma. Don't be upset._

The she leaps out of my arms and flies down to the water and hovers over it for a few seconds before taking off on Erica's journey, only she flies downstream, her fingers grazing the water as she does.

"Are they okay? Will they- why aren't they in my stomach in this place?"

"It's their consciousness here, not their physical selves. And yes, they are safe here. You all are. You will be as long as they need to break the spell and kill the witch who created it."

"Who brought us here? You?" I ask and follow as he walks down to the bed of the stream and we sit. I dip my toes into the water. It's warm and feels wonderful to my skin, as does the sunlight. Perhaps it is simply this place but I feel the sun soaking into my pours, feel my skin absorbing its energy.

"You must not rush to be like him," he states and I turn to look at him. "Min Eric has never been patient. But do not rush the darkness, not when you have the light. You'll know when it's time to join the night."

"You don't want me to be a vampire?" I ask, not as if I'm in a huge rush to be turned, but-

"You have much more life to give," he states and turns to look downstream. "Much more than five."

"Are you- will I be able to have more children?" I wonder. "Can Eric and I make more babies together?"

I feel a rush of pure joy seconds before there's suddenly a little boy sitting in my lap and I know his mind. "Aidan!" I exclaim happily before throwing my arms around him. "Hello, my little peanut!" I hug him tightly as he does to me as well.

"I told you," Addy says as she appears beside me and starts playing with my hair, which I notice is much longer here, by a couple feet at least. "Isn't she divine?"

He says nothing out loud and I can't make out what they're saying but I hear them talking to each other in a language I haven't heard before. The conversation ends with a couple laughs and he crawls in my lap and curls up against me while she stands behind me and plays with my hair.

I look back to Godric who is smiling. "Can we?" I repeat my question. "Can Eric get me pregnant again?" I assumed this was a one time thing but-

Godric nods. "You'll have many more to come. A new generation of supe. Fae-vampire hybrids."

"Will they grow old and die? Or will we have time with them?"

Aidan looks up at me and shakes his head. "Silly," he states before his hand glows and blasts the water to make a huge splash which makes him giggle.

"MAMMA!" I hear voices screaming and I look down stream to see Erica leading the way with two other boys flanking her: the only two I don't know anything about. They all appear to be around five or six years old and are all so sweet. The two others have dirty blond hair, one darker than the other but both are stunningly handsome already and very broad. They'll be strong warriors like Eric.

"Mamma!" Erica squeals as she races toward me and lands gracefully next to Aidan in my lap.

"Mamma!" my other two boys smile happily as they throw themselves between Godric and I in the grass.

"Hello, Boys," I smile and touch each of their faces. They're definitely more Eric than I in their stature and pallor. "I don't know your names yet," I tell them.

"I'm Cory," the darker haired boy says. "And that's Liam."

"Liam Alexander and Jason Corbett," Erica specifies.

I nod and smile at my boys. "I haven't gotten to talk to you yet, huh? But Erica has shown me glimpses of you." I run my fingers through their hair. "You both look so much like Pappa. He'll be so proud."

"Indeed," Godric agrees with a nod and touches both their heads. "Strong fighters they are."

"Do ya'll have fangs," I wonder and pop mine out to show them but they don't pop. "Where-"

"Not all parts of the physical self are transferred with the spiritual self," he explains. "Likewise not all attributes of the children are here. But they should all have fangs."

"Will they drink blood? I assume, right? Since I am?" Though I wonder if it'll still smell good to me after the birth. "Godric, who brought us here? You said we? Who is on our side?"

"Many," he states. "Ancients and Elders from both sides, wanting to protect their investment, to join what once coexisted, to make it right once more. To set an example for others."

"Is Eric okay? He must be worried, if I'm unconscious there? He must be-"

"Worried, yes. But he knows now that you are with me and will be kept safe. Now he can focus his energies elsewhere."

I smile and think of my Eric. I ache for him.

_It's okay, Mamma._

I glance over my shoulder at Addy as she strokes my cheek and comforts me. I feel them all sending me love and strength and it warms my heart to know the bond we share will still be there once they're born. They are part of the blood bond Eric and I share and it won't be severed during birth. I feel a warm purple glow against my arm and see Aidan stroking my skin gently, his palm glowing and fingers leaving purple sparkles on my skin.

He's a very special boy.

He smiles softly, amused at my thoughts.

Can you hear me too, Aidan? Can you hear everyone too?

"He can't," Addy states. "But we know you, Mamma."

"Does that mean ya'll won't give me trouble when I say it's bedtime?" I ask and Cory and Liam laugh at me. Oh yes. I have a feeling their will will try and be the way, like Eric. Luckily I have a strong Viking to help me parent these five.

"He can hear me," Godric states. "He reached out to me one night when I was visiting. I thought I would end, Sookie. But there is no end to a soul, just a journey. Aidan... he is in tune with other journeys, other planes and realms."

"He's a medium? He can talk to the dead?" Like Lafayette.

"Not just the dead."

"So... there was an attack? A spell? By who? Why do people keep trying to kill me? Or kill us? Eric, me, the babies... We just want to be happy."

I glance at my sweethearts as they enjoy the sun with me, Erica beside me and Liam and Cory beside her, pushing each other playfully, Aidan in my lap, stroking my arm with sparkles in his fingers and Addy playing with my hair happily... I want my family safe. If I can't keep them safe, how do I have the right to try and have more children?

"Happiness often comes at great cost," Godric states. "My happiness here, on this plane, cost my other life, cost Nora greatly."

"Eric feels guilty about her," I tell him. "He worries about her and feels... shame. He couldn't help her in time. He doesn't talk about it, but I know."

"She made her choices based on my abandonment. She is fierce in her convictions though; it's why she was chosen. I visit with her frequently. Please tell Eric she will endure what she must."

"Will I remember all this when I wake up?"

"What you must."

"How long will I be here? How long have we been here? How will we know when to go back?"

"I will know," Aidan states. "Pappa must make it safe."

I look at my little boy and stroke his cheek gently as I wonder: did he bring us here? Did Aidan do this?

"Tell us about Pappa," Liam ruquests.

"Oh yes, tell us about Pappa. Is he really very tall? Aidan said he's very tall," Cory smiles as he rolls toward me and places his head on my leg.

"Yes," I nod with a smile. "He is very tall and very strong, fast too. Handsome like you both and intelligent as well. He's lived a long time and has traveled all over. And he can fly, super fast."

"When did you meet Pappa?" Addy asks as she crawls into my lap with Aidan, pulling my hair over my shoulder so she can braid it while I regale them with stories of their father.

As if I didn't already love them, I fall in love with each and everyone of my babies. Their eyes light up as I tell them about how Pappa saved me from the crazy people at the church and how he protected me from werewolves too. I can tell they are quite enamored with their father and how powerful he is.

I tell them about how brave he was to protect me even when he was being hurt badly and I explain how Aunt Maurella came to heal Pappa and ended up allowing us the ability to create them from fairy healing magic. I remember the first time I felt their little minds and the first glimpse of them I saw. I know these are stories I will probably tell them a hundred times but I have a feeling they will love hearing them. Perhaps I should write them down for future generations of Northmans.

Future generations... could there be such a thing? They certainly all feel very much alive and human, to an extent. Is it possible I could have grandchildren one day? Or great grandchildren?

After a few more stories I notice they're yawning and that Addy has already fallen asleep, with my hair bundled in her grasp like a blanket. Aidan is curled around her. Erica is draped around them both and Liam and Cory have also wormed their way into the bundle that's curled up in dress, between the crook of my legs.

"They grow tired, very quickly," Godric informs me. "But they sleep like vampires: still, silent and deep."

"We're going to need a very large bed for them too, huh?" I muse as I stroke their hair and little faces. Cory's leg is swung over Erica and Aidan. Liam's arms are over his smaller two siblings protectively. They all seem to be surrounding Addy and Aidan more than anything. I have noticed that Addy and Aidan are the smallest of the five and perhaps the most fae-like. Erica, Cory and Liam will be Eric's Viking warriors, but Addy and Aidan... I believe they are more fae than anything.

"There's a duality to all of them, as with any creature; multiple facets of their existence on this plane and any other. The two smallest are powerful but not warriors. Their siblings sense that and will struggle to protect them at any cost: a noble quality yet dangerous."

I nod as I heed his warning. It is good for them to protect their siblings but not at the cost of their own safety. Eric and I must ensure that is a choice they are never forced to make.

"Did Aidan do this? Did he bring us here?"

"With a lot of help, Sookie. He reached out to me when he felt something was going wrong. He was scared of the visitor."

"The visitor! In my room! I woke up because they were screaming at me and scared!" I remember the meeting in the kitchen and the pain that ripped my body apart, the feel of bones breaking as their terror filled screams shot through my mind. I look down when I feel a wave of calm and they're all glowing blue where they are touching me. "So he sensed that something wasn't right?"

"We were able to move quickly and call him to us, here. We didn't realize he'd bring you all with him, but... luckily he did. I thought he needed to talk or get information but he knew you were in danger. He has great power."

I look down at him, curled around his little sister, with his other siblings dropped around him protectively. He's very powerful. No wonder others are afraid. People who want to do true evil in this world will not want a family of supes out there to stop them. I stare at them and accept that it will be a constant battle to keep them safe, especially until they are fully grown and able to defend themselves.

"Eric can neutralize this," Godric states. "And now that he knows you are all safe, he can focus on that, with some help."

I nod and look down at my babies all sleeping soundly, like the dead. I wish Eric could see this right now but as long as I know he is safe and that we are safe, the separation is bearable.

But that Viking better hurry up if he knows what is good for him.

.

.

.

**AN: Well? Did you enjoy it?**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANKS TO: , MsNorthman, caroswan89, detterbear, Goldie Jean Aeglaca, nordiclover, mindy781, suzyq59, violetsdream, The Vikings Succubus, janjan2009, Duckbutt, Mistress-Cinder, Sueaczel, BiWiccanPrincess, Rachelz3, VAlady, MissJT2012, jazzyjizzle1994, kimmehkinzz  
**

**Chapter 13**

I down another glass of blood as I stare at my lover. She will be okay. I have to believe that but just in case, she will have her witches and the tigers with her while I am gone. I am also leaving them Jessica. I may need Pam and Tara if we get into a sticky situation. Although if the ancients are back, I may take them instead but I don't know how they'll react to Maurella.

The door opens and I don't need to look to know it's Pam.

"I'd offer a hug but that's mushy for us. How about a vein?" she laughs and stands beside me and places a hand on my shoulder, which is enough affection from my progeny. "What are they like?" she asks of the ancients since Russell is the oldest vampire she's ever met and he was certifiable.

"Ethereal," I respond. "Magnificent."

"Think she swings my way?"

"Like you wouldn't jump on him if given the chance. I would," I smirk at her and she smiles briefly. "But I don't know. They seem pretty... connected." Do they stray from their mated bond? I wonder. Will Sookie one day inform me that she wishes to have other lovers? Would I eviscerate anyone else who dare touch her?

"When do we leave?" I look down and see she's wearing probably the most expensive pair of sneakers she could find but at least it's not a two thousand dollar pair of shoes. "See what a good little girl I can be?"

"And I know you're a bad one too," I laugh and spank her playfully. She can be quite bad. "Jessica will stay to help guard Sookie. You and Tara will accompany Maurella and I."

She runs her fingers through my hair and I lean in to the gentle touch.

"Ready to let it loose?"

"We take no prisoners but we also need information. Inform Tara."

She nods and I kiss Sookie's forehead and belly before standing.

"I've returned," Maurella announces as she appears on the other side of the bed and Pam's fangs pop. Maurella immediately blasts Pam backwards.

"Don't mess up my hair!" Pam says as she rights herself and growls.

"Maurella, this is my progeny Pam. She'll be assisting us."

"I promise I won't bite, unless you ask nicely," Pam smiles, leering at the fairy, who is certainly beautiful, but Pam wouldn't be able to stop the bite in the middle of passion.

"Did you find anything else out?" I ask her as she places her hand on Sookie and glows aqua, testing to see if there's any change.

"She's- there's a disruption in the energy," she says. "Something… different."

"I believe she's on another plane of existence with the kids. She's safe there. Now we have to make her safe here. Has Claude gotten any more information from the Elders?"

"They wished to send a few guards but they saw two more vampires here, old ones?"

"Yes," I nod. "Two Ancients who Ludwig knows; she says they're trustworthy and at this point, we need all the help we can get. She's working on breaking the spell."

"The Elders thought perhaps their guard was best sent elsewhere, trying to track down more information on Eris; if there is information to be had," she states and kisses Sookie's forehead. "These ancients… who are they? The Elders refused to divulge information."

That's likely because they don't want to admit there's a fairy turned vampire, or because she pre-dates them and they have no information on her. "They're the oldest I've ever met, but I'm not sure they are the oldest that exist. Between them, there is more than ten thousand years and that's an estimate," I explain as I walk to the closet to pull out a darker shirt. I've now got both Sookie and Pam riding me about getting white shirts stained with blood. "But Layla… it's possible the Elders either don't know of her or will not recognize her existence."

"Why is that?" Maurella asks as I strip my old shirt and pull on the new one.

"She's a fairy, or she was," I inform her, since she'll find out soon enough. "She's fae who was turned."

"What?" Maurella asks, shocked. "She's- she's the one?"

So perhaps she is known? This is all getting to be too much to keep track of and I'd rather spend my time cracking skulls to get Sookie back and protect the babies. Tara enters and Pam moves between the fairy and newborn. I would have never pictured Pam would be a maker again, let alone like it.

"Apparently," I shrug, "we can discuss this another day if it matters. For today-" I look at her for a few moments "whether you're opposed morally or not, if there are humans that know things, it's going to get bloody." I know the fae are not a bunch to shy away from violence if it's necessary, but she also has been living away from Faery and might not be as a blood thirsty as some have been known to be. "You do not kill though."

"Maker's order," Pam says quietly and Tara nods. She's young and might have slipped otherwise.

"If anyone needs killing, I'll have the pleasure," I state and walk over to Sookie again. I kiss her forehead softly. "Sov gott, vännen. Håll dig säker. Jag kommer tillbaka snart." (Sleep well, Lover. Stay safe. I'll return soon.) I kiss her stomach gently and the door opens. Jessica walks in with the tigers following behind.

"If anything seems off, text immediately," I inform her. "The ancients might come back; text if they do. I'm not sure how long their errand was going to take. And Ludwig was going to be returning as well, hopefully with information."

"I got this, Eric," Jessica informs me. "And Morgan and Emma will be here along with Rachel. Go. I'm ready." She pops her fangs and grins, the tigers growl behind her as they each take perch beside the bed.

"Where do we start?" I ask Maurella who pulls out a small mirror from a pouch that's around her wrist.

"Where she's been."

"We can skip the cabin since Pam and I were already there and couldn't catch a scent."

"Join hands," Maurella says and makes sure to put me in between her and Pam and Tara, which I can understand since she knows they are younger and also not as obliged to care about her sisterhood with Sookie as I am. She stares into the mirror but I see nothing but a dim glow from it and the next thing I know we're in a field. The scent of blood is ripe and fresh, death wafts up from the grass below our feet.

"She was here," Maurella states. "The fae magic is dim here but still present, perhaps in the past twelve hours? Though the scent of death is overwhelming."

Pam and Tara immediately zip out away from me, following a few different scent trails as I fly up over the scene to piece together what happened. As I float above the ground, I recognize the shape cut into the grass from the book I took from the cabin. It was drawn on several of the pages. "Eris," I state. "Or a cult worshipping her. Perhaps a sacrifice ceremony and not necessarily the work of your mother."

"Bodies," Pam says as she appears below. "Five of them, out that way. Buried, but not deep."

"Yeah, five out that way as well," Tara states. "Five puddles of vampire goo."

The directions they indicate make sense since they are from the directions of the arrows that point inward and meet at the center where we teleported.

"Maurella, is there any way for you to use that little aqua light thing of yours to find out what happened here? Who did this? When? It smells very recent." Were the humans and vampires sacrifices for someone else? Another breed? I don't smell any other known creature though.

"I can try," she nods.

"Pam, Tara, try to catch a trail that leads from here out. Someone either walked or drove out of here because whoever buried the bodies left alive, or undead."

"Unless the vampires killed and buried the humans and then killed themselves," Tara shrugs. "But we'll look." They both take off and I stay here to guard Maurella in case someone shows up while she's vulnerable. Her hands glow aqua as she closes her eyes and I watch as the glow extends up her arms slowly a few seconds before she blasts yellow and I'm thrown back about ten feet.

"It's- I can't see it," she says as I stand. "I can't- it's masked, cloaked or something. Someone doesn't want it seen, but they know we're trying. They knew we'd come."

"Did you see anything?" I wonder.

"Death," she says softly. "Lots of death, Vampire. Lots- this place is dark. Burn this field to the ground, burn it into the ground. I can't stay here. We can't- we must go."

I see her palms start to glow red and she's radiating an intense heat, like I felt when Sookie was glowing and killed everyone in the club.

"PAM!" I growl and she and Tara show up a few seconds later.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't help but stare at them," I smile as I stroke their little cheeks. "It's going to be hard being back and having them in my stomach again, not getting to see their sweet little faces."

"But you will, in time," Godric states as he touches them as well. "You must allow Eric to teach them early how to defend themselves, how to use their strengths to their advantage."

"I will, believe me," I nod. I fully intend to allow them to have a happy childhood but they will know how to protect and defend as well, though I feel they already have an innate ability to do that to some extent. "Does the sun ever go down here? If here is really a place, that is."

"It is a place somewhat," he acknowledges and I can't help but really look at him as well.

"You… were very young to be turned," I recognize.

"We were all young back then," he says quietly as he stares off into the sunny meadow. "I love feeling the sun again, traveling through worlds where there is a warmth to feel."

"You don't regret your true death; I'm glad."

"There is no true death, Sookie; only a new beginning."

"Is it the same for humans?" I wonder. "Like… my gran? Could she-"

"He talks to her too," he informs me, meaning Aidan. "She's around, though her existence and my existence are on different planes. I don't know if it's because I was a vampire and she was human. There is a lot that is unclear of this existence. But no, I don't regret burning. I am finally free. Two thousand years and I am finally free from my torment."

"Was it always like that?" He couldn't have hated his life as a vampire all that time, could he? How could he Be so nice? How could Eric have turned out as caring as he can be?

"No," he shrugs. "Though… I suppose yes; I was simply unaware of my torment. Ripping throats out, gorging on blood and feasting on the innocent served me well for centuries, Sookie. But to what end? I evolved. We must evolve. Those that don't get it are the ones doomed to continue repeating this pattern of destruction on your planet, in any world or plane of existence."

I can tell that he's pained by this, that it weighs heavy on his heart, and I place my hand on his arm and glow purple at him to soothe his pain.

"Make sure Eric keeps evolving?" he asks of me honestly. "He's already begun, but… don't let him stop. You've given him back his humanity."

"He never lost it, Godric. I've seen him do a lot of bad things, cruel things but… there is a moral compass there. There is a goodness, even if it doesn't match what everyone else considers good."

"But he's gained more; he mustn't lose that."

"He won't," I assure him. "I promise. He's a good- well… vampire. He's-"

"PAPPA!" Addy shrieks as she jumps up and immediately the others are glowing purple around her.

"What?" I ask as I pull her into my arms and she's trembling in fear as her mind jabbers at Aidan. Suddenly the sky turns dark grey and all of my babies are glowing red. "Godric, what's happening?!"

"I don't know," he says.

.

.

.

**AN: Well? What do you think is going on? Sorry for the looong time between chapters but real life definitely has a way of saying: nope, you're dealing with me now! But I am still thinking and working on this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANKS TO:** jazzyjizzle1994, MistressSteady, culturegeek76, Londa1795, Duckbutt, , nordiclover, Romonia, onlyme, f4e, lenabeana, Rachelz3, MsNorthman, TLynnson, classicoldmama, janjan2009, Justice's Auntie, MissJT2012, mindy781, Belfast Angel Cullen, FrenzyforEric, Amy, Honulvr, XKaterinaNightingaleX, pansyass

**AN:** Sorry it's taken so long however a couple recent reviews got my muses spurred, Honvulvr & XKaterinaNightingaleX & pansyass- thanks for reading the entire fic in two days! It got me thinking back to this, as did reading the last novel... so here's an extra long chapter!

**Chapter 14**

"What is it?" I growl, my fangs popping, ready to attack. I will tear anyone apart. "Are they coming? Is someone coming?" I ask the fairy quickly as my phone pings and I glance it at quickly and I'm filled with dread. Sookie! "The house," I say as I grab all three of them in my arms and demand the fairy to teleport us back.

As soon as we arrive on the lawn all I see is pitch black and not because it is night. It's almost as if I'm blind and cannot see. "Pam?" I growl. "Do you-"

"Nothing," she growls.

"Hold on," Maurella says and then we're in the house, in our bedroom; I smell Sookie here.

It's filled with the same black cloud of darkness and I hear the tigers growling and witches but all I care about is Sookie. I smell her presence in here and I move toward where I assume is the bed, shoving bodies out of my way as I dive onto the bed. I cover her body with mine to protect her and our children and feel the tigers laying beside her doing the same.

"It's Eric," I say and feel something try to grab Sookie or me and it's not a scent I recognize so I rip it apart. Then something else is grabbing at me and I hear one of the witches scream. "Maurella, get them out of here if you can, Pam, Tara-"

"Trying," I hear Pam growl. "Can't find the fucking door! And these things-"

"Fucking rip 'em apart!" Tara snarls.

I hear the tigers growling as well, fighting off what they can feel and see. I don't know what to do other than to protect Sookie as long as I can but I feel the darkness creeping in, as if the dark itself is attacking us, ripping at my flesh. I smell blood in the room, mine, Sookie's, the tigers', witches'… all of it.

We are helpless.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mama!" Erica shrieks as a gouge appears on my arm and I wince at the pain as two more show up.

"What is it, Addy? Aidan, can you stop it? Can you help Pappa? Godric, please… can you cross over?" It's obvious something is there in the house, hurting my physical body. "I need to go back; we need to go back! Aidan, you all can protect me! We could glow red and kill it."

"No," he states. "If we return, we are dead."

"GODRIC," I yell at him and yell as my knee gives out because there's a gash there. I cannot, I will not, stand by helplessly as my body is torn apart, as Eric is torn apart protecting me. What can I do? How can I stop this?

~*~*~*~*~*~

The scent of Sookie's blood grows stronger and I kick whatever is gnawing at her. What can I do at this point? Can a fairy help us? Can her witches? We are all being torn apart.

I've never encountered something like this, like the air is alive and wants us dead. Whatever it is that somehow has form is pulling at me, shredding my clothes and ripping my flesh. Its sole purpose must be to shred Sookie or get to her for some reason.

I hear Pam and Tara screaming, the tigers growling as we're all being torn at and I have no idea how I can stop this. Every few seconds a burst of light breaks through the black and I'm sure Maurella is trying to help but it is a fruitless effort.

My face is torn and scratched as I bite whatever tries to work its way under me to Sookie. I grab whatever is pulling at me but as soon as it's in my grasp, it dissipates or disintegrates. How can I fight something that I can't fight? But I will keep trying to protect my family until I am a puddle of goo. I pray to whatever gods might still be listening: Freya, Odin, Thor, Váli.. whoever might still care about a thousand year old viking wanting to protect his family.

Suddenly a painful shriek tears through the black abyss and vibrates the black all around us. The shriek reverberates in the room and seems to emanate from every speck of the black mist. I've heard many death cries but this is a multi-frequency high pitch shriek that shakes my bones. I dig my hands into the mattress, ripping into it so I can hold on to the springs. The dark is thrashing around, lashing out, clawing against its own defeat and I keep myself pressed tightly against Sookie to protect her vital organs and the babies.

And just like that, the black is gone and the room is left with a dim smog and I can barely process anything that may have just happened, nor can I force myself to move or even release the iron grip I have on the mattress. Did the gods hear me? Did Freya come to protect her ancient warrior? Was Godric correct in believing in redemption for the soul we had long since written off?

Someone says something and I kick whatever is attempting to remove me from her protection. I hear other words being spoken, other hands pulling at me and I snarl. the extent of blood is thick around us and I will not allow anything to harm her.

"ERIC!" Pam's growl breaks through. "ERIC!" I turn and see her looking at me. She's bleeding but her face is already in the process of healing, as is mine. "It's over. You have to let them heal Sookie."

Them? The fairies. I stand quickly and look down to survey the damage I allowed on her. Her arms are torn and face is scratched up but the main concern is the chunk of her leg that's missing. Maurella covers that area quickly with her hands and starts glowing blue while her witches start cleaning the wounds.

Out of the corner of my eye I see most of the damage was to the extremedities of people thus far, but it was gaining power, strength. It tore up my back but the wounds have already begun to close. However another few minutes and the damage would have gotten progressively worse. There must have been witches involved in whatever it was because the longer a spell is cast, the more powerful it becomes but none of that matters right now because Sookie is bleeding.

"My blood," I say quickly. I don't care if it will slow my healing, it will help hers and they could drain me dry if that's what it took. I tear my wrist open and Maurella allows it to flow over Sookie's leg to aid with the healing. Rachel wastes no time in pushing a finger into one of the gashes on my arm to take blood and starts covering the other cuts Sookie received.

"Eric, you need your strength too," Pam reminds me but I brush her off.

"What the hell was that?" I wonder. "And more importantly, how did it stop?"

Morgan enters and all our fangs pop as the aroma of fresh blood hits our nostrils. Pam, Tara, Jessica and I drain the four pitchers she brought in a matter of seconds. I nod my appreciation as she leaves with the empties. The rest of our wounds heal in a minute as we turn back to Sookie, who seems to be healed as well.

"How is she?" Doctor Ludwig asks as she appears and starts taking Sookie's vitals, though I don't know why since I can hear her heartbeat and the babies' and both are healthy and normal. Beside Ludwig appears- I growl and lunge for him. I have the thing in my grasp, ready to pop his head off when his scent hits me: it's not anomia, it's metallic. I release him immediately.

"As welcoming as you described, Amy," he states as he straightens out his clothes.

"Meeka," I nod. "I thought you were the imposter for a second until your scent hit me."

"Yes, an unfortunate incident, for sure. But luckily, he will not be impersonating me ever again. I saw to that," he states proudly. I take a minute to take him in. Other than the scent, he looks exactly like whoever it was earlier that was here.

"I hope you killed him painfully."

"Oh yes," he nods. "Goblins are even trickier than fae and his particular clan had a particularly heinous reputation for being devious."

"I don't know much longer I would have lasted in protecting her. It was growing stronger," I mention. "Whatever it was."

"An enchantment," Meeka says as he stares as Sookie. "My lady was happy to step in."

"Your- Liliana?" He nods. Liliana found and killed whatever it was that was responsible. "She must stop this crusade she is on and turn herself into me before other vampire royalty catch her. Especially if she plans on killing more vampires."

"She plans on killing any threat to her daughter. Her crusade allowed her to find the clan in the first place."

I sit beside Sookie on the bed and rub her belly gently. I miss feeling her and the children pressing on my consciousness. I miss the flood of their emotions coursing through me. But more importantly- "We need to wake her up. She must be able to eat to nourish the babies' growth."

"Your blood will suffice for a time, Viking," Ludwig says. "She is still healthy and safe, despite the recent attack. I'll give you an hour to continue healing and then I'll draw more blood to give her."

"You can have mine as well," Jessica offers. "If you need more."

"Northman is the only one that should flow in her veins," Ludwig responds.

"Why?" she wonders.

However no one has time to answer her because we all feel an incredible power around us before the air shimmers and Layla steps out from a light. I wonder why she teleports with light but none of the other fairies do.

"Because I have great power, min viking," she smiles and holds out a staff of silver and iron. Her arms are very burned. If they haven't healed yet, it means they were badly injured. Darius is behind her, his arm around her protectively; she's weak.

"Pamela, retrieve some blood for our guests immediately."

Pam leaves without a word.

Layla takes in Maurella and I'm ready to step in to protect Maurella if need be.

"That is not necessary, my Norse man," Layla says and winces when the staff touches her a little. Pam returns with two large glasses of blood and I can tell that it's quality fresh blood. Layla downs both glasses quickly.

"Layla, Darius, this is my prodigy, Pamela," I state. "And Maurella, Sookie's half-sister. And Meeka, a servant to Sookie's mother."

"I prefer devoted follower," Meeka chides. "For centuries."

"It's been many years since I've been in the company of a troll," Darius notes as he examines Layla's arms as they attempt to heal but still don't. He says something to her harshly, which she brushes off. She's quite strong-willed, like my Sookie.

"We will bring you more blood," I tell her. "We can find a donor if-"

"It will heal," she tells me. "All will heal in time but we have a curse to break." The window opens with an orange flick of her fingers. She flits to the window and practically floats out. She's very graceful. I can't wait for Sookie to meet her; I think Sookie will learn a great deal from her.

I hop out the window too, behind Darius. Everyone joins us on the lawn. The talismans are glowing brightly now and Darius and she seem to be arguing again.

"Do you understand them?" Pam asks me as we look at the ancients. I shake my head. "Good; it's not just me."

"You'd understand more languages had you taken all the lessons I prepared for you," I remind her. In her early years she learned Swedish first, followed by Russian, French, Italian, Spanish and German. Then she refused to take any more lessons and decided to let alone for a while. "Though I have a feeling their language is some proto-Egyptian or proto-Sumerian, or older, so no lessons would have helped today."

I wonder if they even know what language they speak, if they've traced the origins of where they came from throughout the years. At least I have some of that history in the modern world. When I was around four centuries old, I returned to the north and was shocked to find markers of my old village. I know I was born in what is now modern day Sweden and own property that I am quite certain was originally where my family home was built. But Darius and Layla? I wonder. Maybe they don't even care now.

"This accomplishes nothing," she states angrily and holds the staff in front of her. "We must drive this through all the talismans as quickly as possible. As soon as we interrupt the circle by destroying the first, it will take a minute for the others to rebuild the circle. In that minute, we must destroy them all."

"There are ten," I state. "Dani, Meg, Jessica, Tara, Pam, you all go around to the ones in front of the house. As soon as the circle stops bring them here quickly." They nod and head off.

"I'll get one," Meeka states and disappears.

"Darius and I will bring the others. Eric, you must destroy them as owner of the house and mate of the afflicted. You have the strength to. It will be hard; the magics are strong and they will resist. Drive it right through, hard. Put muscle behind it," Layla tells me and I nod. "But it requires blood sacrifice," she tells me. "Blood of the afflicted, blood that flows in her veins."

"Mine does," I say and zip over to her, ready to cover the staff in blood if I have to. I'll let her drive it through my gut if necessary, even though it'll hurt like hell because of the silver.

"Mine does as well," Maurella reminds us. They are family and Maurella carries royal fae blood, just as Sookie does.

Layla nods. "That should do." She produces a knife and hands it to me. "Must be given freely, not taken."

"How much?" I wonder.

"Enough to stop a powerful curse. It must be dripping from the staff."

Dripping it is. I slice my arm from wrist to elbow and she helps me squeeze out a good deal before it heals over and I hand the knife to Maurella. She has her hands glowing as she takes the knife. "I'll bleed and then I'm going to teleport out while I heal." I nod. It makes sense.

Her blood mixes with mine and it's dripping off the staff, burning & sizzling on the silver and iron. She disappears and Layla hands me the staff. I rush the bright glowing circle and it resists me. The closer I get, the harder I feel a push away from it but I surge forward and jam the staff through it as hard as I can. The staff is a foot into the earth with the talisman stuck on it. I pull it out and one by one, talismans are brought and one by one, I stab them all. The staff has ten in total stuck on it, driven through.

I drop it and fly up to the window and in to be there when Sookie wakes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Almost as quickly as the skies blackened, they disappear and the sun is bright again. Those five minutes were terrifying; the children kept trying to heal me as more gashes appeared. A particularly heinous wound appeared on my leg and I fell to the ground from the pain. I swear I felt Eric's weight over me, his cheek ghostly touching mine.

When the sun appears again, Addy examines me, watching as the wounds heal. They must be tending to my body there.

"Aidan, we must go back," I insist.

"It is impossible," he shakes his head and touches my face as I sit up to regain my bearings. "I will know when we can go back." He kisses my cheek before helping Addy get up from where she's sitting beside me.

I watch as they all stretch and begin wandering again, playing. Addy flies up into the air while Erica leaps up and over her. The boys race underneath them, zipping with half-vampire speed from here to there.

"Godric, do you know what happened?" I wonder.

"My essence remains here until you all return, which means I know nothing else other than this."

"I have to get back to Eric," I insist. "To my body- my glowing can protect him."

"It is not your job to protect him," Godric states as we walk through the meadow, following the path the children took. "It is up to both of you to protect them."

"And I understand that logically, I do, but it's my instinct to protect all my family, not just the babies. I couldn't-" I couldn't do it without Eric. Without Eric's name and protection, without his position as king, the children would be in danger. I would be in danger. We need Eric as much for my heart as for my safety.

"All will be well," he assures me and touches my arm softly and I need the assurance. I need it desperately after the fear that ripped through my system not five minutes ago. I fall into his arms that are suddenly around me and seek the support he can give. It's not Eric's strong arms and overwhelming physical presence, but Godric's essence is extremely comforting. I rest my head on his shoulders and soak in some of that energy.

"I wish I could have spent more time with you in Texas," I say as I pull away from the embrace but am grateful he holds my hand as we continue walking. "Gotten to know you as Eric's maker."

"You know me now," he smiles softly. "Same essence."

"It is time," Aidan says as he appears suddenly in front of us. "Come." Faster than I can blink, we're all standing near the bed in the meadow where I woke up.

All the children hug Godric tightly and he whispers something to each of them in the "Daddy language". He hugs me tightly as well and whispers, "All will be well. Remember what you must."

"We love you, Godric," I remind him. Then the children hug me tightly as well. I take a moment to touch each of their sweet faces. I stare into their eyes and reach out into their minds, hoping I'll be able to find Addy and Liam and Cory when they're back inside me. "I can't wait to watch you all growing up," I say and wipe my eyes of the tears. It feels like I'm going to lose them, just when I was getting to know them.

Addy laughs and tweaks my nose and says, "silly."

"I know, but… I loved watching you all play. But- when you're back in my belly, please don't play too much. Having five babies in my tummy is a lot of work and when you're all kicking each other, it hurts me."

Erica starts to say something but Aidan interrupts, "now. Lay down, Mamma. Pappa is waiting for you."

I'm suddenly overwhelmed with excitement to see Eric and tell him all about what I've seen and know and share with him images of our beautiful children.

I lay down and I notice that Erica, Cory and Liam curl up together drapped over me one sided of my belly, and Addy and Aidan curl up and drape over the other side.

"What now?" I wonder.

_Close your eyes._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sookie?" I ask and touch her face gently. "Sookie? Wake up?" I turn to Ludwig. "It's been a few minutes- why isn't she waking up?" I growl.


	15. Chapter 15

**THANKS TO: **jazzyjizzle1994, PrincessBrrat, Honulvr, Londa1795, Duckbutt, MistressSteady, MsNorthman, classicoldmama, janjan2009, TLynnson, Rachelz3, Justice's Auntie

**AN: OMG, ARE YOU SERIOUS? ANOTHER CHAPTER TWO DAYS AFTER THE OTHER CHAPTER? what's going on? But I thought we could all use something better if you're still following the show- and I'm just hating it. Last night was ridiculous!**

**Chapter 15**

"Give it time, Northman," Ludwig says as she checks Sookie's vitals again.

Give it time? Haven't we given her long enough? It's been… she's been out a day. That's long enough.

"We broke the curse. She should be fine now," I growl as I hold her hand. "Should I give her my blood?" I wonder. Perhaps she needs it to heal and wake up?

"Patience, Vampire," she snarls at me. "She's fine. She just needs time. We've been keeping her sedated and it just needs to wear off."

That does make sense but I want her back now. Once she's awake and I know she's alright, I can return to hunting down the people who did this to her in the first place. And the people who attacked us before, if it's different. Or did Meeka mean that he took care of all that? I need answers.

"She is on her way," I hear Layla purr as she enters the room, followed by everyone else.

"Best you can do is relax and let everyone refuel," Pam states, knowing I'll heed her advice. We were all nearly torn apart and she's right that everyone needs to regroup and heal.

I turn to the room of people who were all just risking their lives to help protect my family. "Yes," I nod. "Morgan, Emma, prepare a meal for the weres? Rachel, tend to the guards who were injured?" I am trying to care but the only thing I care about is laying on our bed unconscious.

"Tara and Jessica will collect donor blood for us," Pam announces as she rests her hand on my shoulder. "Jag kommer att ta hand om det," she whispers to me. (I will take care of it.)

I nod my appreciation. "Yes, my progeny Pamela is quite capable of the follow up," I say as I stand and remember the ancients. Layla is still not healed from whatever she had to do that created the staff of iron and silver.

"I hope you two will stay with us. We have plenty of rooms that are light safe." Dawn is still a couple hours away but I'm sure they'll be happy for the rest since he's still holding her steady. I believe she is much weaker than she'd like us to believe right now. Whatever she did for us tonight was incredible; I owe them both.

"I can show you two to one of the guest rooms here that is prepared so you can rest," Pam smiles.

"A good idea," Darius nods. "We have traveled great distance today."

"I'll have plenty of blood brought to your room as well," Pam assures them and winks at me. I believe I may owe her an expensive pair of pumps for this.

Darius picks Layla up and though she seems to protest in their language a little, she wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. They follow Pam out and that's when I lay eyes on Meeka, standing in the corner silently.

"What do you know?" I ask as I settle on the bed beside Sookie so I can rest my hand on her head and stroke her hair gently. "Her mother- you said she's on a crusade to kill vampires?"

"To kill anyone who threatens her family," he nods and manifests a stool to sit on. "My lady was lost to us for over two decades. I- I failed to save her but I never stopped serving her house."

"She's not a fairy anymore. She's a vampire and she answers to the authority, to me. She can't go around killing vampires without cause. If there are creatures that threaten Sookie, I will take care of them. This kind of vigilante justice is not hers to give, not anymore."

I know the fae world works differently but she's no longer in that world. I must know what she knows so I can alert the proper people. If there are vampires or even humans who are involved, the WVA must know so we can act swiftly.

"If she's hunting down leads for this group of Eris worshippers, then I want in. The vampire community wants in to that fight. We took out the sanguinistas and we'll take these out too. If they threaten supes, they threaten us all." They threaten existence if they wish the world into chaos.

"And while I have explained this to my lady, she's- different."

"She's a vampire who was chained up and tortured for two decades after being tortured to death. Of course she's different but she must come here," I insist with a growl.

"Though I often don't agree with the Viking, he is right," Ludwig says as she finishes checking Sookie's belly. "I'd like to draw more blood, Northman," she tells me as she gets the things from her bag that she needs. "It won't wake her up but it might burn off the sedative faster and, of course, she and the babies need nutrients."

"Do you think they will drink blood and milk when they're born?" I ask as I stick my arm out for her needle.

"I imagine they will consume from their lineage, yes," she nods and starts putting a line in my arm to fill a couple bags with blood. "Milk and blood until they grow their teeth and then human food with the blood. But you'll just have to see what each of them will and won't eat."

"Will they need to drink from me?" I wonder. If Sookie drinks from me regularly, I wonder if they'll have a need for mine. I don't want the bond to disappear but I don't want baby V addicts either.

"Well this is completely new territory for me, but I would imagine if they need your blood, they'll take it. I wouldn't force it on them but if they clamp down on you, let them have what they need."

"Can you get a message to her?" I ask, returning to the previous conversation. He is simply sitting, taking everything in. I wonder how much time he's spent with vampires. Trolls often steer clear of any "dark creatures", even though they are one. I certainly haven't had many dealings with them.

"I don't wish her harm. I realize she's centuries old but she's a baby in vampire terms and she must make herself known to me in that capacity so I can protect her. Sookie- she wants to know her mother. And I need to know what she knows."

He stands and the stool disappears. "I shall leave now and find my lady. I will try to return with her by next nightfall." With that, the air around him shimmers and he melts into nothing. I'll need more information about the black smoke attack, but that can be later.

"Eric, Layla and Darius are settled in with the rest of our stock of blood," Pam announces as she reenters. "Tara and Jessica should be back soon with more for us. In total, we lost two guards. Luckily, neither were ones with kids, but the weres are going to perform proper burials when the next shift comes on."

I nod. That's unfortunate. If weres die while serving us, it will make others not want to work for us.

"Please ask if there's anything we can do on their behalf? Perhaps donate to a charity in their names? Did they have partners? Parents? Siblings?"

"I'll look into it. Fortunately, our tigers are already healed. I gave them some blood to spread on their wounds and they are good as new, as are Sookie's witches. Maurella isn't back yet though. Rachel thought she might go looking for her if she's not back within the hour. I'm going to head to the building to check on progress and return any calls for you. Your kingship should keep until tomorrow night."

"Yes, the club… we need to get that on its way. If not for income, than for a place to do business. Meeka went to try and bring Sookie's mother back here so we can find out what she knows and who to kill. Hopefully we'll have more information tomorrow."

"That would be helpful," Pam agrees. "I want something to kill."

"I agree." I've been watching as Ludwig does the transfusion into the IV still in Sookie's arm. I hope she's getting all the nutrients she and the babies need for now. I rub her stomach and it seems to have grown a little. "Run along, Pam."

She rushes out and I expect she'll call before dawn to give me a report but otherwise, she can handle what needs to be done immediately.

"Alright, that should do it," Ludwig announces after a few more minutes of silence. "I'm going to go. I'll be back in a few hours to check on things. If she's not awake by then, I'll try something magical to wake her up. But it's best if she returns on her own time."

"Returns? From where? Where does Godric have them?"

"Another dimension," says Maurella as she appears, along with another fairy I don't recognize. She looks to be all of fifteen years old, though that means nothing when talking about fae. She has jet black hair that flows down her back to her knees in perfect curls.

"Mr. Northman," the girl says. "I am Jaya and have been sent as your official liaison to the Council of Elders. After Maurella and Claude both spoke of your ability to control yourself around our kind and your commitment to protect all supes, the Elders appointed me to your service for the matter of Princess Sookie's protection."

"I appreciate that," I tell her honestly. I thought the Elders would be pricks about this whole thing. They certainly have abandoned her since birth, haven't they? I wonder why they feel the need to care now. Why not intervene before? "Sookie and the children are of the royal line, I'm given to understand?"

"Indeed. Though we certainly wish she would not have mated with a vampire, they've been watching the situation closely and are quite impressed with your desire to protect her line."

"First of all, let me be crystal clear," I tell her as I stand and my height dwarfs her considerably since she's all of four feet tall. "I do not 'protect her line'. I protect Sookie. If any member of 'her line' were to try to do her harm, if your Elders attempt to do her harm, I will rip your throats out and drink deep."

She steps back and swallows as she nods. I believe they will get that message as well.

"Now," I say as I sit back down beside Sookie. "You said another dimension?" I recall and she nods and both her and Jaya walk to the other side of the bed. Jaya's hand glows a soft white and she ghosts her fingers over Sookie's arm. It sparks a little and leaves a faint trail of light where it touches.

"Oh yes," Jaya smiles softly. "The Council, in trying to find the mystical cause for her condition, discovered their essences had left this plane though they don't know how. They did determine that the talismans were meant to create a circle that would detach the essence from the body, trapping it elsewhere and effectively killing them here."

"What?" I growl as my fangs pop.

"He does this often," Maurella assures Jaya who has a glowing ball of energy held between her hands. "It's reactive to anger or the scent of blood, probably lust as well." The energy dissipates as Maurella glows purple at her.

"The Council believes the casters meant to separate their souls from this existence. Perhaps trapping their energies elsewhere for another purpose, that part is unclear."

"So if she's in another dimension-"

"A fae-dimension. The Elders found them, Sookie and the children, in one of the fae dimensions, in a very upper level dimension. Only pure mystical energy can access it and it's a mystery how that happened without assistance from someone on the other side. But they are completely safe there; it simply takes time for the essence to travel back."

"That's why she hasn't woke up?" I ask as I look back down to her, grateful that I'm getting answers, FINALLY. I still a lot of questions but at least there are answers.

"Each of us, each creature that has a consciousness," she explains, "is just a small portion of what we are here. In another dimension, you could be a larger demon or a vampire with telekinesis. Your essence is changed and molded to the needs and rules of that dimension. When they were transported, they took different form than here, but they have to change back to what they are here. It's a process. But I assure you, they are perfectly safe and very happy. Where they were is a beautiful place to rest."

I process this as she glows a little more over Sookie's body and her belly.

"The journey is almost complete," Jaya states happily. "The Elders asked me to inform you that they would like to send a coven of fae-blood witches to put up mystical barriers and protection wards around the property."

"Absolutely," I nod. I will not turn down mystical protection. I have weres and tigers and vampires for physical protection but any mystical barriers would help in something like this never happening again.

"She's about to rise, so we will take our leave and return later," she nods and her and Maurella disappear.

"Sookie?" I ask and touch her face softly. "Sookie? Come back to me, min älva. Du är mitt liv, min andedräkt på jorden. Öppna dina ögon." (You are my life, my breath on earth. Open your eyes.)

.

.

**AN:** I will say that I do have chapter 16 finished. If that makes any difference or if you'd like to beg for it. Haha!


	16. Chapter 16

**THANKS TO:** Honulvr, Mistress-Cinder, Jkazzie, Rachelz3, Duckbutt, Londa1795, Justice's Auntie, The Vikings Succubus, , classicoldmama, jazzyjizzle1994, LissaP, MistressSteady, janjan2009, Eternal Kaila, MsNorthman, TLynnson

**AN:** This chapter is for all who have been anxiously waiting for Sookie to wake up!

**AN:** is giving an issue about my POV marker, so I think this one is going to work: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 16**

_Du är mitt liv, min andedräkt på jorden. Öppna dina ögon._

Och du är min, min vampyr kungen. (And you are mine, my vampire king.)

"Sookie!" I hear him exclaim and feel his consciousness rubbing against mine. I feel a tremendous wave of relief flooding me and waves of love and adoration crashing through me. "Sookie, open your eyes."

I do and find him lying beside me, staring at me intently.

"Eric," I smile and try to move my arm to touch him but it hurts. "My arm."

"The IV," he says and pulls it out carefully before pricking his finger and healing the wound. He takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips. "I've missed you, Älva."

"How long?" I wonder. It felt like so long and then not enough either. "The babies!" I shout and my hands fly to my stomach which is round and full with them. I reach out to find their minds but there's a soft murmur there, five little purrs. "Their heartbeat is-"

"Strong and perfectly healthy," he assures me and I relax a bit more. He pulls me into his arms and I'm grateful to be there. "You…" he inhales deeply. "That's- not possible."

"What?" I wonder as I rub my stomach gently.

"You smell like Godric," he says and memories come flooding back to me of Godric and our beautiful children. It's like the memory was foggy but it's suddenly clear as day and flashing through my head. I open my mind to him so he can see. "He- was there?" he gasps.

"Yes," I nod and flash through our conversations about how proud his maker is and how he's also taking care of Nora and that she's well. "But- the babies, Eric. Our children- are so beautiful."

"I see," he smiles and kisses me deeply. I relax into his mouth, letting his tongue lazily taste me. I missed his touch, even if it was just for a day, it feels like centuries since I've felt him inside me.

Inside me.

_You need to rest, Lover._

No, now, Eric. I need you. I don't feel tired. Please.

I grab his clothes and disintegrate them in a second before wrapping my hands around him. Of course he's hard, thick and swollen for me; even if he was protesting a little. But I flash him images of him sliding inside me gently, moving our hips together, and creating delicious friction that makes me groan. I think I've convinced him because he's pulling my dress off and easily rips through my panties.

I roll onto my side and stick a pillow under my belly to support the babies.

"Did I get bigger as I slept?" I ask as I reach back for his hips but I don't have to wait because he's already pushing inside me until he's buried deep. His hands slide around me and pull me back against him. "Just don't move for a minute." I just want to feel his presence. It's what I ached for there, not just his physical presence, but his emotions in my veins, his consciousness in mine. It scares me that I hardly think I could live without him anymore. I couldn't.

The thought overwhelms me and I start crying.

_Shhh, what's wrong?_

I flash him those few seconds with Godric when I thought about losing him, what it be like to lose him.

_I will never leave you, Sookie. You are my bonded, my mate, soon to be wife. I will never leave, never die. You and I are infinite, Lover._

I nod as he holds me close and whispers in my ear of his devotion to me and our children, his assurance that he will never put himself in danger, that he will never leave us alone, that he would kill every single creature on the planet if he had to before he would leave us.

His promises and the meaning behind them, the sincerity behind them, comfort me, as does his body. I'm full of him. I squeeze around him and he starts moving slowly with me as our bodies naturally find a rhythm. It's slow and intense. His one arm has wrapped under me and his hand is on my belly while his other runs up and down my legs, over my breasts and down to my hips again. He lifts my leg back and over his so he can touch my center.

Through our bond, I feel his lust building and burning for me. But in his mind, I get glimpses of what he actually feels, what it's like for him inside me, touching me. It's an incredible way to make love.

_I agree, Lover._

I laugh softly as he turns my face gently to the side so his mouth can find mine.

I flash him a picture of his fangs in my neck and feel them pop while we kiss. I press my tongue against them and my blood makes him growl. Oh! I forgot about my fangs.

_Baby fangs._

Shut up or I won't use them.

He laughs a little and I smack his leg in retribution, not that it hurts him at all.

I love how we are together, love how we feel and how we connect.

_Me too._

I must be projecting much more than I think but I have nothing to hide from him. I flash him another picture, the same one, of his fangs in my neck. I want to feel him drawing from me, drinking me, needing me as much as I need him. I love knowing that my blood is in his veins, that I sustain him.

He pulls his mouth away. "Insistent little fairy," he whispers and nips at my lip.

"I am," I respond.

"I love it," he replies before dragging his fangs gently down to my neck. "But you drink too," he requests and offers his wrist. I pull it to my mouth and I bite hard. His blood floods my mouth as he floods my insides. I surge against him, writhing in pleasure as he drinks his fill.

I drink until the wound heals on me and his arm wraps around me after I release it. He's kissing my neck and shoulders when I calm from the hormones surging inside, my neck healed already.

"Told you I wasn't too tired," I whisper and turn my head to catch his lips for another kiss.

"Mmm, I suppose not."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I pull the covers over her since she shivers slightly. That is, perhaps, the one and only problem humans ever have with sex with vampires; our body temperature is not ideal for cuddling.

I rub her stomach, hoping to feel the babies kick.

"Are they awake?" I wonder. I don't feel them through the bond like I had before.

"No," she shakes her head. "They're doing that murmur purr thing though, so I think they're sleeping happily. They- did you see them earlier? In my head? God, they're so perfect, Eric. They're amazing! And so sweet. Did you see the boys? The other two! Cory and Liam. You'll be so proud of them. They looked tall for their age. I think they'll be like you."

I love listening to her ramble on about them because all the joy she felt rushes through us and I catch glimpses from her of them. They look magnificent.

"And Godric, you saw him too, right? He says he visits a lot, but that it takes great energy to appear, so he can't do it that often. But he said Aidan is already talking with him. Aidan- Eric, Aidan did it all. He got us there, wherever it was."

"Aidan?" I ask, shocked. Hadn't Jaya said it would have taken a powerful creature to do something? "How?"

"Godric really wasn't sure, but he just knew that he'd been called and then suddenly Aidan had brought us all with him. He's extremely gifted. He's- his eyes are so sweet. Did you see them?" Their faces are burned into her memory so clearly and I can see each one, every beautiful detail. "He's incredible. Addy, little Adiana can hear thoughts, all thoughts. She says she can hear everyone, you, Pam, Tara- she hears it all. She's- OH!"

She pulls out of my arms and tries to sit up. Her belly is too round now and she struggles for a second before I help her. We prop some pillows up behind her so she can sit against the headboard. "Godric- he said I have more life to give." She takes my hand and places it on her stomach. "Did you hear that? He- I think we can have more children, Eric."

"What?" It would be very overwhelming to get in such a short time span, but luckily my vampire brain can process her race thoughts, jumping emotions and flashing memories.

"Yes. He said that I shouldn't be in any rush to be a vampire. He implied that I had more life to give, much more than five. I think that means we could have more. Not immediately, of course, but- I'm starving. Is there any food?"

I laugh and kiss her. "This last day without you was unbearable," I whisper. "And yes, I can bring you food. What do you want?" I ask as I stand. I zip to the closet to grab a pair of pants since she did away with my others.

"Blood, if there is any. But also food, any food. I'm starving."

"Your wish, my lady," I say and kiss her forehead.

"But- don't be gone too long," she says as she grabs my arm.

"Never," I reply and press my lips to hers before zipping out.

.

.

.

**AN:** In case you're all wildly curious... I do have chapter 17 finished as well! I don't know- maybe I'll actually finish this fiction some time soon! Help fuel my muses and comment! Tell me how you want it to go down with getting rid of this threat! What do you think Sookie's mother is thinking? How do you think the ancients can help?


	17. Chapter 17

**THANKS TO:** Londa1795, Rachelz3, , The Vikings Succubus, TBfanenbc, MistressSteady, Duckbutt, Honulvr, TLynnson, classicoldmama, MsNorthman**  
**

**Chapter 17**

I open my eyes slowly and find him staring back at me, blood pooling at his nose.

"You should be sleeping," I scold him gently and wipe the blood with a swipe of my thumb. "You need the rest and I don't fancy our bedding getting all bloody."

"I slept some," he states.

"I kind of want to join the land of the living." My body protests as I stretch a little. It almost feels like I've been sleeping for days, even though I know I wasn't. Eric said it wasn't even twenty-four hours, but still- Plus, I'm hungry. He brought me a tray of food last night and I ate every morsel and downed three glasses of blood, but I'm hungry again.

"The babies? How are they? They awake?" he asks and I reach out to them but they're still lulled off to sleep, purring contentedly. I shake my head. "But they seem normal? It seems like they're okay?"

"Of course, Eric," I confirm. "Feel for them in the bond; they're still happy, content."

"It would still be nice to hear from them." I stand and I'm a little shaky when I do. He's immediately kneeling on the bed behind me, helping to steady me. "Okay?"

"Yeah, just… guess that spell took more out of me than I thought."

_Or it was the three rounds of sex earlier._

"Or that too," I laugh. "Or both. But I'm okay, just a little…"

I stop when I feel a little mind chirping at me. "Well hello," I smile and his hand covers my belly as it glows.

"Who is it?" he wonders.

I expect to hear one of their sweet voices but it's the familiar chirps that I've been hearing but I understand them somehow. "Erica," I tell and glow back at her. "She's happy to feel you again."

He pulls me back on the bed and lays down with his head near my belly so he can rub my stomach. "I'm happy to feel you again too, min ängel," he says. "I was terribly lonely without you all here. Mamma showed me all of your beautiful faces."

"Do you remember, Erica?" I ask, wondering if they remember being in that place with me.

"Does she?" he asks.

I listen as she chirps at me and it's still so fast that I can only process every few words but he rubs my belly while he waits for me to decipher what she's saying.

"It seems like… like she doesn't really remember, or she has a few images from it, but her brain now- I don't think she can process and understand what she saw. She really just has two images- one of me and one of Godric, but she doesn't know what they are. But she remembers not feeling you there."

"Well Pappa is quite happy you're back, my sweet warrior. Your mother tells me you'll be quite a force to be reckoned with." We both feel amusement from her and I wonder if they really understand anything we say or if she simply reacts to our feelings. I suppose I don't know how it works but I'm glad it does.

Suddenly, my mind is overrun with chirping so loud it could give me a headache. I glow purple at them brightly to try and calm them a little. "They're all awake now. They're chatty." We feel intense love coming at us and joy with relief. "I think they all missed you."

"Well who wouldn't?" he laughs and kisses my tummy. "I think you've definitely grown more, Lover. I don't know where you'll store them if they grow any larger."

"Don't remind me," I say quietly. "I… know what Maurella told me of fairy births, but I am also human and I sure don't want to have to push five of them out the human way!"

"I'll be alright, Sookie. I- we'll make sure you take a lot of my blood before you have to start pushing so you're stronger and can do it quickly."

He slides my body, dragging his tongue over my belly and chest, right up over my throat to my mouth where he kisses me. His hands cup my heavy breasts and if I thought they were big before, they're huge now. I've already gone up two sizes in my bra and it still feels like they're getting bigger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I loved her body before but she is so womanly, even more so now. Pam explained to me a few weeks ago, when I mentioned how amazing Sookie looks pregnant, that I was falling victim to the male propensity to be territorial and possessive over a woman carrying his seed. I think it's due to the hormones and bond we share. Either way? She's fucking gorgeous.

I can't help but cup her breasts and feel how full they are, more so than yesterday. I slide my tongue down from her mouth to her chest to suck on her nipple when a flash of me drinking from her comes through her mind followed by intense waves of lust.

"You want me to drink your milk?" I ask as I stop and look up at her.

"Oh god, I sent that to you?" she asks as she turns beet red and turns away from me.

"Hey," I say and catch her chin with my hand. "You never have to be embarrassed about anything, Lover." Though I can feel shame coursing through the bond, she also projects more of the image of me suckling from her. More lust surges through as well. "Sookie," I whisper and move to kiss her or comfort her embarrassment when suddenly she's gone from under me.

I follow where I sense her, into the bathroom, where she's standing facing a corner.

"You know I'll do anything you want me to, Sookie," I state as I wrap my arms around her.

"Eric, it's fucking weird. I don't even know where that came from. It's- I hadn't even thought about it before. You were just… there and I started thinking about your fangs and you biting me and then that popped into my head and I apparently sent it through."

"So what?" I say as I turn her in my arms to face me, though she's staring at my chest. "Sookie, look at me." She very slowly looks up. "You know I'll do anything you want and you never have to be ashamed to ask. You don't even have to ask if you don't have the words; just show me."

"I know, it's just- that's weird. That's- our children will do that and-"

"Doesn't mean I can't," I whisper in her ear and stroke her backside. "If you want."

"Can we just please not talk about this again?" she asks and teleports over to the sink. "I want to wash up."

I really am not sure whether to push it or not, but- "Fine, but… you know all you have to do is show me. Anything, Lover. Although… the idea is… intriguing to me as well."

"It is?" she asks as she looks at me through the mirror as I stand behind her.

"Well I've enjoyed your other fluids," I purr as I slip my fingers between her legs. She groans as they find their way inside her. "Oh yes, they are delicious," I purr against her neck as I bite down with my human teeth. I drag my wet finger up her side to her lip. "Try it." She does. Her little pink tongue slips out and licks herself from me. "Why wouldn't I want to try?"

I told you there was nothing you couldn't ask for that I hadn't already done, but… I lied. That is definitely not something I've done before.

She smiles softly through her lust when she hears me.

I press my fingers back inside as I rub my hips against her, wanting in. Always.

She doesn't have to tell me yes because I feel her desire. I pull her back with me as I sit on the lid of the toilet and pull her right down onto me in my lap. Her head falls back near my shoulder and her arms wrap around mine as I hold her. I guide her hips to start moving, helping her support the added baby weight. I send her my own images of sucking her milk down along with my fangs in her nipple so it's both her life giving fluids. It makes her move her hips faster the more I think about it with her.

"No embarrassment necessary," I remind her as her eyes catch mine in the mirror. "My wanton fairy."

She nods her acceptance of this truth but I feel a twinge of discomfort shoot through the bond.

"What?" I ask, immediately worried.

"Never mind," she says and starts moving again but a few seconds later, the same twinge comes through.

"Sookie, what is it? If you're hurting-"

"I- I have to pee," she groans in frustration. "But it can wait. I can wait."

I start to say something but then she squeezes me and the thought is lost as she picks up the rhythm again. I slip my fingers between her legs to stimulate her and she moans in delight.

"Gonna come for me?" I whisper in her ear and get hit playfully for my 'nasty talk', which I think she secretly loves. "Gonna explode and drip for me, Lover?"

"Eric," she whimpers as I thrust up into her as she moves. "Fuck, yes, yes. Do it." She groans as she does explode. All over.

"Mother FUCKER," she yelps as she realizes that she- "Dammit, Eric. I'm-"

"No embarrassment," I remind her and she looks at me in the mirror sternly. "Though I won't drink that." That makes her laugh just a little and breaks a little of the anger she feels at herself.

"Guess it couldn't wait?" she whispers. "Fucking babies. I'm so sorry."

I help her stand up and I do as well. "Start the shower and I'll call someone to come clean it up."

"NO," she says and grabs my arm to stop me from leaving. "No. Eric- it's… I don't- want them knowing I peed all over myself in the middle of sex, okay? That's- I don't even want you knowing it, but-"

"I'll clean it up," I whisper and kiss her softly. "Go start the shower. No worries, Sookie."

"There are many reasons why I'm going to marry you; this is definitely one of them."

I laugh as she goes into the shower area and I hear it starting. Paper towels, bleach and thirty seconds of vampire speed take care of it and I join her to wash off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I am not sure I will ever do anything more embarrassing than that. I hope I never do.

"Taken care of," he states as he zips in behind me and wraps his arms me.

"That was- really not sexy. It's just- the babies were pressing on my bladder and I thought- but I couldn't hold it and it just all came out. I-"

"You're carrying our children, Sookie. You really don't have to apologize or explain, so stop."

"You didn't-" I say as I feel him still hard behind me. "Well, here, I'll-" I go to grab him but he stops me.

"Let me wash your hair. Don't worry about me; it'll keep."

I turn around and kiss his chest softly while I tug on his arms to bring him down to me so I can kiss him properly.

"I love you, Eric Northman, very much. But we shall never speak of this again, consider yourself glamoured."

"Speak of what?" he asks, feigning stupidity.

"Thank you," I smile and let him wash and condition my hair. I let him wash my back and soap up my front. I let him rub against me when I'm all soapy because he claims it's the most efficient way for him to get clean. And when I insist that I'm allowed to clean him, I soap up my hands and watch as he climaxes and growls as he does.

I know we have more serious things that we need to deal with, but I've at least had a perfect ten hours with my mate.


	18. Chapter 18

**THANKS TO:** FrenzyforEric, Amy, Enecs, classicoldmama, VAlady, TLynnson, jazzyjizzle1994, MsNorthman, XKaterinaNightingaleX, suzyq59, aoife7, TBfanenbc, nordiclover, Rachelz3, Duckbutt, Londa1795, Sueaczel, The Vikings Succubus

**Chapter 18**

"So is that everything you can think of?" Emma asks and I nod as I swallow another piece of pineapple.

"I think so. I can't think of anything else I might need," I inform her and am quite happy when Morgan sets down another plate in front of me, this time with home fries, eggs and steak.

They were extremely happy to see me walking downstairs and very willing to feed me.

"Oh, would you look for a couple more dresses? I don't know how many that you bought me last time will still fit if I grow any bigger."

She's going to go to the store and get underwear that will actually fit around my belly and bigger bras since I'm popping out of the ones I have.

"Absolutely," Emma smiles.

Eric walks in and it makes the babies glow with happiness. They love when he's near and I can't wait to see them all together. He's been on the phone with Europe for the past hour since we came downstairs. Emma stands up and heads back to the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"Everything okay?" I ask as he pats my belly and kisses the top of my head before sitting down beside me. "Did you talk with Agostino?"

"Yes. He sends his regards. They're working on things from that end. They got a couple leads on some chaos worshipping clans there."

"But?" I ask. I can just sense there's something he's not happy about, or some caveat that is bothering him. "What's wrong?" I wonder as I stroke his arm.

"One of the people they talked to, one of the informants… gave Nora's name as an accomplice."

"What? Your sister? Would she- would she?"

"I don't know," he says softly. "I didn't think she'd ever fall for the Sanguinista bullshit, but-" He shakes his head in sadness. "But Godric left us and… and she- I should have been there for her, should have done something, contacted her."

"Eric, you said you couldn't. You said it was crucial that no one knew you two were connected," I remind him and the babies are sending waves of calm and glowing purple at him.

"They're going to question her."

"I take it that when vampires 'question' each other, it's not-"

"It's torture."

I failed her again.

"Eric, you didn't- if you need to go-"

"I will not leave you. There is too much going on here. I- I requested they send her here. Maybe- if she really knows something, if she's here, maybe she'll tell me. He said he would let me know."

I know there is really nothing I can say to him, so I just glow purple and rest my hand on his chest a few minutes until I have to clutch my stomach. "Ouch, Babies," I whimper. "Thought we talked about the kicking of mommy and how it was bad."

"They okay?" he asks and rubs my stomach.

"Well… I wouldn't want to lay still for hours on end either, but… there's less room and more baby. Ouch!" I yelp again at a particularly hard kick and suddenly I have Aidan chirping at me loudly and I listen as I try and decipher what he's trying to tell me.

"Sookie?" Eric asks.

"He's- it's Aidan. He's upset. He's-" He's repeating a few things over and over but going too fast. "Cent. She's… in… Cent. Sweetie, slow down," I whisper. "Who is in Cent? It's-" He flashes me the image of Godric a few times and kicks harder a couple more times. "Calm down," I request and glow a brighter purple at him.

"She's in Cent," I tell Eric. "Whatever that means. I don't know. He's showing me Godric too. Maybe it's a message from Godric?" My stomach blinks brightly and he seems a little more content. "Godric wants us to know she's in Cent?" I ask and he blinks contently and calms completely.

"Who?"

"I have no idea. Is Cent short for a place? Or- if it's from Godric, the message is probably for you," I tell him as I start eating again. "A place you both visited?"

"Well… if it's from Godric, it has to be about Nora, right? She's in Cent? She's-"

"Innocent," I say quickly. "Innocent, Eric. That's what he was trying to say!" It's a big word and he's a little baby passing along a message. "Innocent. She's- Godric said he was keeping an eye on her, watching her."

"Then why would someone pass her name along?"

"To distract you? To pit you against Europe?" I muse.

"To create chaos amongst the vampires," he realizes.

"Eric," Max says as he enters from the kitchen area. He's head of day time security and I get nothing but positive projections from him. He also has a pregnant wife, expecting their first pup, and he's happy to help protect another pregnant lady while earning what he dubs as boatloads of cash. Pam has told me that Eric pays his staff extremely well, that he can afford it. She said they also get amazing health benefits. "Afternoon, Sookie," he smiles at me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a bit tired but I suppose that's just a part of pregnancy. How is Anna? Does she have the baby's room ready yet? You said she was working on that."

"Yes. It's just about finished, which is good, since she started false labor. It'll be soon, maybe tonight."

"Let us know if you need a couple days off," Eric tells him and he nods. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, well the coven is about halfway through, but they wanted to know how much of the property beyond the fence you'd like protected."

Our property has a couple hundred acres, but only twenty of them are fenced in.

"If they can finish the fence line with the heavy protection and maybe do some charms or something for the surrounding property, I think that would be sufficient. But we can also use some modern protection out there as well."

"I will let them know," he says before heading back out.

I was pleased to learn that the coven had arrived from South America this morning and that Jaya and Maurella had put them to work immediately. The sooner we get good magical protection up, the safer my family will be.

But not all my family, not yet.

If the ultimate goal is to have chaos reign, then attacking various supes and getting us all to blame each other for the attacks is brilliant. So how do I save Nora from being tortured when she's done nothing wrong? Nothing as far as this chaos worship, that is. She was involved in almost collapsing vampire society but that wasn't her fault either. She was lost. She fell victim to manipulation in her grief.

I send Agostino a few texts explaining what I think is going on while Sookie finishes off the plate of food. I have no idea where she puts it all since it was heaping, but she and the babies seem content when she leans back and pats her stomach.

"That was good," she smiles. "So… how can I help? What can we do for Nora?"

"I sent Agostino a few messages, about what we think is happening. There's nothing else I can do right now."

She takes a napkin and dabs at my nose. "Would you go rest then?"

"Only a couple more hours until dusk," I shrug.

"So sleep for a couple hours, please?"

"If you come with me," I tell her as I take her hand in mine and press it to my lips for a kiss.

In the blink of an eye, we're back in our room, on our bed, cuddling up, and I find it extremely difficult to resist the urge to die, if only for a couple hours.

The second the rub of his consciousness disappears, I know he's fallen asleep, or died, I suppose. Bill called it 'dying for the day', but that seems very morbid.

I close my eyes as I cuddle with him. When we wake up, I'll meet everyone who is here to help. Another fairy, Jaya. A troll, Meeka. But I'm most intrigued by the ancients. I remember seeing them on the television and he said they're more magnificent in person. I would assume they approve of me for Eric, or else they wouldn't care to help save me. But what do I say to them? How do I appropriately thank them for saving my life? Eric said they rarely participate in any vampire matters and even though they were involved in the new order of vampire power, they did not leave wherever they live. He said no one even knows where they live or how. There are only a couple vampires who even know how to contact them.

Eric said she was fae. She was a fairy when she was turned thousands of years ago and she has a lot of power. He said she still has access to her fairy light which is a relief, I suppose, to know that when he does change me, I won't lose that. But I have a lot of questions for her too, if she's willing.

It all boils down to me being nervous as hell.

I laugh softly when my stomach starts glowing brightly to calm me down.

"Okay, Lovies," I smile and rub my belly, near where Eric's hand is. I yawn as I look at him asleep and I suppose a couple more hours of sleep would be a good thing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to:** jazzyjizzle1994, Amy, Duckbutt, Lady Doughnuts, VampMad50, -Northman, MsNorthman, The Vikings Succubus, suzyq59, stalkerisme, Daph Lina, XKaterinaNightingaleX, , TLynnson, classicoldmama, hettyblue, janjan2009

**Chapter 19**

I wake with her scent all around me and her taste still on my tongue, just the way it should be. She's still asleep and I stare at her. She's peaceful and calm and I'm grateful to have her back on this plane. I sense the babies are awake through the bond. They're content but there's a tad of discomfort coming through.

I slide down in the bed so I can lift her dress and see the light shining through her skin. "I imagine it's getting a little cramped in there," I say as I rub her belly. "But you're not supposed to come out until you're fully developed, so it'll be a little uncomfortable for a while. Doctor says another month or so."

I feel a kick to my hand, though not a big one. There's some fluttering as well, just below my hand. I wonder who it is.

"You've talked to me before. Can you talk to me again?" They've called for me, yelled Pappa. I wonder how they did it, how they do anything. "I wish I could talk to you like Mamma talks to you." I know they're happy simply to know I'm here talking to them. There's gentle flutters and pushes under my hand, like they're reaching for me or wanting to touch me. I place my other hand on her stomach as well and that seems to make them happier. I think they're really trying to touch me because both my hands feel them underneath gently.

"I can't wait to hold you all," I tell them and waves of happiness and love come through. "But for now, let Mamma keep you safe and warm."

"Mmm..." Sookie's hands slide over mine. "Dusk?"

"About twenty minutes ago. I've been communing with our babies. They've been reaching for me."

"They were so enamored with the idea of you, Eric. They wanted me to tell them stories about their father. They wanted to know if you were as big as Aidan said and how strong you were. They were enraptured by my stories."

"And what stories did you tell, Lover?" I ask her as I kiss all over her stomach, which I think grew another half an inch while we slept.

"About how Godric saved me from that man who wanted to hurt me and how you rescued me and Godric. I told them about how you saved me from Russell and Istvan as well."

"Hopefully I won't need to save your life or rescue you ever again," I tell her as I kiss my way up her body, a kiss for each breast and finally a kiss for her lips. I feel Pam's call to me and I respond back to her so she knows I'm awake and expecting her. "As much as I'd love to go another few rounds-"

"We have guests and work to do," she nods softly. "But later? Promise."

"Always later, my fairy goddess," I promise and kiss her forehead before I stand up. She starts sliding awkwardly to the edge of the bed and I know she'll also struggle just to stand up, so I pick her right up and place her on her feet.

"Definitely a perk of having a vampire hu-around," she laughs. "But… Eric- can we-" There's hesitation and nervousness coming through from her, though I don't know why. She knows she can ask me anything. "Yes, I know, I can, but- I want you to be my husband, Eric."

"I thought we talked about this," I say.

"No, Eric. We- I know we're mated. But… I'm still- me," she states as she pushes away from me and I know this is going to be a Sookie-rant. "And this is important to me. You said we'd do it, but we're running out of time and I want to be married. I don't care if it's legal or not, but I want the ceremony." She starts pacing a little and has her hand on her hips, which I've learned is a womanly sign of angry determination. "I want to wear a pretty dress and walk down an aisle and see you standing there. I want someone to ask 'do you take Eric for your husband' and I want to say 'I do'. I want a kiss and flower petals thrown at me and I know it's stupid, but I want it now."

She keeps ranting about how she was raised in a Christian household and she knows my people didn't believe in one god, but many, but that we have to get going on this, that she wants a proper husband. She doesn't notice how I zip to my dresser and get the small box that contains the ring I gave her in Fangtasia the night I gave her my crown. It seems like so long ago, but it was only a month or so. After she was attacked, she must have taken it off and I've had it ever since. We got so caught up in things, that it simply slipped my mind. But I have it.

She keeps ranting about how she doesn't want to have her children out of wedlock and she doesn't care if it means nothing to me, but that it would mean something to her. She doesn't notice how I'm down on one knee, since Pam told me that is the tradition.

"Because I know we're all mated in the vampire world but I don't want to say this is my mate, I want to be able to say 'this is my husband' because humans understand that and I understand that."

"Sookie," I say softly.

"And my gran would have wanted that too and I want a picture of us to put on the table in the front of the house, something normal. I don't care that you'd be paler than my dress, but that's what I want and you promised!"

"Sookie," I repeat, louder, as she's pacing still, ranting at the air.

"And I'm going to wear white, no matter what anyone says and-"

"Sookie!" I yell.

"No, Eric, feel my resolve. This is my resolve face," she says as she whips around to show me how determined she is. "What?"

"I will never break a promise made to you, Sookie Stackhouse," I tell her and hold out the ring to her. "I believe you should be wearing this?"

"I- can't believe I completely forgot about that!" she gasps. "Eric- how could I-"

"We were attacked again. We were packing. There is a lot going on. But I believe it should be back on your finger."

"Yes, of course. Yes," she smiles as she takes the ring from the box. "It's… still so beautiful, Eric."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I remember when he gave this to me with his crown and I really can't believe it slipped my mind. I took it off and asked him to hold it after I'd been attacked. I was afraid it would get lost as we dealt with things. It still seems to fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful," I repeat as I stare at it on my finger. It's gorgeous and it's mine. I'm still a little shocked because I really forgot to ask for it back. Other things, like the babies, took precedence. But maybe subconsciously I thought he didn't want to since he never gave it back? I don't know. But I should have remembered that Eric never says anything he doesn't mean.

"Just like you," he whispers and kisses my forehead. I place my hand on his chest and admire how much better my hand looks there with a beautiful ring. I don't think I'll be able to stop staring at it. "And there is a vampire marriage ceremony as well. I told you we could have them all and we will."

"Oh?" I ask as he wraps his arms around me to hug me, being careful not to squish the babies of course.

"Yes, it involves a ceremonial knife being given from the human to the vampire. Then of course there's some ritual blood sharing, which we do anyway. But yes. Though I imagine since the fae are involved, they may wish you to have a fae custom in there as well."

I pull away from him to really consider him a moment. "You've really thought about this. Still want this?"

"I have," he says. "And I do; I will tie myself to you in any way you desire."

Naughty images flash through my head, some from him, and some from me.

"Thank you," I tell him and tug on his arms so he leans over to kiss me. I slide my hands around his waist as he lifts me up a little and- "What was that?" I ask of the wave of energy I suddenly feel, like a spark of power nearby.

"The ancients," he answers.


End file.
